Duel Academia Legends
by DarkStormNoD
Summary: New Students and new Duels at Duel Academy. Kisho Takai enters Duel Academy to learn life lessons, kick butt, have fun and don't bleach colors. All OC cast...come read and enjoy! Chapter 9 is up! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter One: Enter Duel Academy**_

"...And this is our lunch room, a lot of students come here to eat, hang out before and after school, and Duel," a short boy with round glasses explained as he pointed to the huge cafeteria.

"Yeah, yeah," Kisho Takai said with a yawn, "I know you were told to give me a tour of the school, but could we get on to more important places."

"Like what," the guy said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Like the location of the sign up sheets to be on the schools Duelist League," Kisho said making a fist.

"So you're a duelist eh?" A voice said as the doors to the cafeteria opened, Kisho was faced to face with a kid about his height, he was wearing the same blue long sleeve shirt uniform that Kisho was wearing but where Kisho hair was short and black, this kid had long flowing blonde hair.

"Yeah what's it to you!" Kisho said looking at the guy.

"I just happen to be the captain of the schools, Duelist League, and by the looks of it you appear to be a loud mouth brat," the guy said running his hand through his hair.

"Listen you-" Kisho was interrupted as a group of girls surrounded the blonde guy.

"Don't you talk to Samuel like that," one of the girls said rudely to Kisho.

"Yeah, he doesn't have to be angry at the world because he's not cute," another said.

"Ladies Ladies," Samuel said with a smile, "Do not feel bad for...what was your name again?"

"Kisho, Kisho Takai! And I'm going to be this schools number one Duelist!"

"Takai here," Samuel said ignoring Kisho's last comment and continuing his comment, "He's one of those people who speak without regard for others."

That really got under Kisho's skin"What gives you the right to say that!" He said making a fist.

"No one, but i just tell it like it is," Samuel said calmly walking away, the girls in the group followed Samuel.

"Dumb shit," one girl said calmly as she walked pass Kisho, who stood there dumbfounded.

No one calls me out like that! "Samuel I challenge you to a- **Beep Beep Beep**

An alarm went off as Kisho awoke from his dream, he shot out of bed and yelled out a few choice words. He's been having this dream for days now, he was about to get into Duel Academy.

Kisho jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he washed some water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror, he normally spiked black hair was a little matted to one side, and his eyes were a little red.

"Kisho," he said to himself, "People are always telling you that you've got potential, so why are you so nervous about the entrance exam into Duel Academy?"

"Because if you didn't you wouldn't be Kisho now would you," a high pitched voice said from behind Kisho.

Kisho spun around quickly to see his younger brother standing their in his Dark Magician Pajamas, his long dark hair hanging down to his shoulder "Issac," Kisho said shaking his head.

"Mom told me to come wake you up, in case you overslept," Issac said calmly, "Looks like you didn't."

"No," Kisho said a bit annoyed at his mom for sending his younger brother to check on him, "I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, and by the way, _The Big Breakfast_," Issac said rolling his eyes.

"Right," Kisho said remembering how anytime something important was going to happen his mom would prepare a big breakfast, and seeing as Kisho could get into Duel Academy it was a very big deal.

Kisho turned on the shower and began to undress. He step into the shower and let the water run over his body. "Duel Academy," Kisho said picturing himself dressed in a Obelisk Blue uniform. "Not bad," Kisho said to himself as he pictured himself winning an important Duel and the whole school going wild. "Better," Kisho said with a smile.

DAL

"Issac is the toast done!" Kisho's Mom said as she was flipping flapjacks on the frying pan, while cracking two eggs, and making coffee.

"Mom," Issac barked as he stared at his mom, "Isn't this a bit overboard?"

"Issac is the toast done," she said completely ignoring Issac comment.

At that moment Kisho came running down the stairs, as the toast popped out of the toaster, he grabbed a slice and placed it on a plate, "It's done Mother." Kisho said taking a bite.

"Good to see you're reflexes are as good as ever," a voice said from behind Kisho, he turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a plain blue shirt and a small plaid skirt.

"Hey Stacy," Kisho said with a smile, "What are you doing here?" He pulled out a chair at the table for her to sit in.

"What a gentleman," she said taking a seat. "Just here to see my best friend off," she said, "And to make sure you're dress to impress." She looked Kisho over, he was wearing a black tee with a brown jacket and blue jeans with brown boots. "It's okay, but you need a little color you know."

"That's what you say about everything I wear," Kisho said as his mom walked over to the table with two plates of food made. "Thanks mom."

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Takai," Stacy said taking the plate, "You're breakfast are the best!" She turned to Kisho to see what he would say but all she saw was the top of Kisho's head as he pigged out.

"Same old Kisho," Stacy shook her had as Issac sat down next to her. "So how do you feel about your brother and Duel Academy?"

"Hey he hasn't made it in yet," Issac spoke up after swallowing some of his food, "Besides we know Kisho has a habit of tripping right at the starting line."

"HEY! I'm here you-" Kisho started to choke on his food, he quickly got up and ran towards the sink turning on the tap and drinking water.

"It helps if you chew your food you know," Stacy sighed.

Kisho gulped down the water before responding, "I know that."

DAL

Kisho, Stacy and Issac had finished their breakfast and were sitting out in the living room.

"Hey," Stacy said reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an envelope. "Here's a gift, for your trip to Duel Academy."

Kisho eyed the envelope, he quickly snatched it and opened it up, two cards fell out, he eyed them carefully before smiling at Stacy. "The cards I've been wanting to get since they were released."

"I know," Stacy said, "I figured you could use it to help you get into the academy."

"Thanks," Kisho smiled from ear to ear as he opened his backpack, he pulled out his black deck box and slid the two cards into his deck. "Those are the second present I got for my deck."

"Second?" Stacy asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, my Dad's on a business trip," Kisho said calmly, "He sent me a letter and card, told me to that though he never understood the game of Duel Monsters, he did understand that it taught some important lessons and that I should enjoy my time there, that is if I pass the written test."

"Speaking of that," Kisho's mom said as she walking into the room, "You better get going or your going to be late."

"Right," Kisho said standing up, everyone followed him to the door as he said his goodbyes.

"Remember Kisho," his mom said, "Don't wash colors today with whites."

"Mom?" Issac said shaking his head, "Kisho is leaving and all you can give him is laundry advice?"

"Have fun," Stacy said giving Kisho a hug, which caused him to blush a little.

"Kick butt," Issac said.

"Don't bleach colors!"

"MOM!" Kisho and Issac said at the same time.

DAL

At the site for the entry exams for the test, a tall man with short black hair dressed in a professional looking business suit sat at his desk looking over the pictures and names of Academy hopeful he stopped suddenly and stared at the picture and name of person.

"Takai..." he said calmly, "No one by that name will be allowed to get into my Academy I will personally see to that."

DAL

"Welcome Academy hopefuls," A proctor announced to a gym full of hopefuls seated at some school style desk. "To gain entrance into Duelist Academy not only will you have to prove yourself in a Duel, but you will also need to prove that you understand the game." He cleared it throat, "In front of you is a written exam, it will test your basic knowledge of the game..."

Kisho let out a yawn as the guy continued to talk about what the test would be about.

"You seemed bored," a long haired hopeful said to Kisho.

"Well, he is going through this like everyone in the room doesn't know already," Kisho said stretching a little, "I mean come on lets get this-" Kisho stopped suddenly as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Young man," the person said in sternly. "Everyone here is trying to listen you'd do best to pay attention!"

"I'm sorry," Kisho said turning around to see a guy dressed in a professional business suit with short black hair and sporting a goatee.

"Disrespect will not be tolerated at my Duel Academy," he said shaking his head.

"Professor Tavarius," the proctor yelled up to the professor. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes but this student will be taking the test under my supervision," Professor Tavarius said calmly. "And I will personally be grading his test."

"Busted," Kisho whispered to himself.

DAL

Under normal conditions Kisho was not a very good test taker, but when you throw into the mix that he was sitting a room staring at a Professor who Kisho felt had a grudge against him and it would make the best test taker nervous.

Kisho tried to push that thought out of his head as he looked down at his essay part of the test. _What does Duel Monsters mean to you? _Kisho stared at the question. He didn't know how to answer it.

He began to think about his Duels he had in the past. Kisho was never an exceptional Duelist, never really went past the first round. He never felt bad about it, but he was determined to get better at Duel Monsters, which is the main reason why he tried to get into Duel Academy.

"TEST OVER!" Professor Tavarius said as he quickly got up and picked up Kisho's test.

"Wait I'm not finished!"

"To bad the time limit is up," Professor Tavarius said taking the test.

"But don't I get 3 hours?" Kisho said calmly. "I've only been in here for 2 and a half."

"Well that's true, but you were suppose to start the test before I caught you talking, so the time it took us to get here counted towards your test time," Professor Tavarius said as he continued to tally up to his score.

Kisho was going to argue the point, but he felt that something fishy was going on with Professor Tavarius. He was talking out of turn but so was that other guy why did he penalize only him he wondered.

"Oh," Professor Tavarius said almost disappointed, "Looks like you past, but barely," he turned the test around to show his grade which was a very low D. "You past by one point."

Kisho eyes lit up, even though he hadn't finished the test he still past, "Does that mean I get into Duel Academy?"

"No, this is only the first part," Professor Tavarius said calmly, "The second part is a Duel," he got up out of his desk, "Follow me to the location where we are having the Duels."

DAL

Kisho walked into the gym where they were showing people Dueling, Kisho found a place to sit as he sat down he heard someone yell out to him. He turned around to see the guy he was talking to run up to him.

"I thought you would have gotten kicked out after what happened," he said calmly.

"Nope, but I did have a very close eye on me," Kisho said heaving his shoulders. They both looked over at the Dueling Field as the last person finished, "I'm next!"

"Well good luck," the guy said calmly as Kisho ran down to the Dueling Field.

He grabbed the Battle City Duel Disk that was located on the field and fitted it on his hand, he then began to shuffle his deck. _I wonder what kind of deck the Duel Proctor will use. _He thought as he slid his deck into the holder.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Professor Tavarius said calmly as he walked to the opposite side of the field he had a Duel Disk on his arm ready. "Looks like since you're the last student you'll have the honor of Dueling me."

"I should have known," Kisho said through gritted teeth. "Well this shouldn't be to hard, seeing as I've heard the proctor decks all have a specific weakness to exploit."

"That would be true Mr. Takai," Professor Tavarius said shaking a finger, "But I'll let you in on a secret, the deck you'll be Dueling is my own!"

"What!" Kisho said taken aback. _This guy must have something against me. _"I guess I have no choice do I?"

"No unless you don't want to get into Duel Academy," Professor Tavarius said calmly. _Either way, whether he Duels me or not, this Takai is not getting into my school! _

"Well I said I wanted to get better so I better give it my all," Kisho said as he drew 5 cards, his Life Point's jumped up to 8000

"Is a shame you want to do this the hard way," Professor Tavarius said drawing 5 cards, his Life Point's jumped up to 8000 "Since I'm the authority here I'll let you start."

"Fine!" Kisho said drawing his six card, he eyed it before placing it on the field, "I'll set a hidden monster, and to end my turn I'll place one hidden card." The hologram of a card appeared on the field side ways indicating a set monster as well as a card horizontally, showing a hidden card.

"Such an amateur move," Professor Tavarius said drawing a card from his deck, "I'll play the spell, Dark World Lightning!" As a hologram of the card appeared on the field a huge electrically machine appeared on the field it shot out a blast that destroyed Kisho's face down card in a blast of lightning. "As you can see it destroys one hidden monster on the field, but of course everything has a cost and in Dark World Lightning case it forces me to discard a card from my hand." As he said this he took a card from his hand and slid it in the graveyard.

"Nice card," Kisho said calmly all of a sudden a bright light glowed on the field as a monster appeared out of nowhere. The monster was pretty hideous looking as it stood there hold a spear in one hand. "What? Where did that come from?"

"Oh did I forget to mention the card I discarded is Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) and when this card is discarded from my hand I can special summon it to the field."

"That's a pretty good effect," Kisho responded surprised. _But if all his monsters are like this I might be in trouble._

"Well I'm glad you think so, now go my monster attack Kisho directly!" The monster jumped forward slashing Kisho in the chest and reducing his Life Points by 1600 leaving him with 6400 Life Points.

"Take your turn," Professor Tavarius said calmly as he placed a hidden card face down.

"Fine!" Kisho said drawing a card from his deck, "I'll play Pot of Greed!" Kisho said placing the card in his Duel Disk. A huge pot began to form on the field. "This lets me draw 2 new cards!"

"No it doesn't!" Professor Tavarius activated his hidden card. "Dark Deal will change the wording on your card to say I discard one random card from my hand!"

"What! Why would you-" It all of a sudden hit Kisho. _If he's got another monster like that Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World then this could work for him!_

"Of course it cost me 1000 Life Points," Professor Tavarius said calmly as his Life Points dropped to 7000. He took a card from his hand and discarded it to the graveyard.

"Here it comes," Kisho said as a bright light blinded his vision again, a monster appeared on the field, this one held a sword in its hand.

"Say hello to Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (1400/800), and he has a special ability when he is discarded from my hand to the grave I can draw one card from my deck!" Professor Tavarius drew a card and his monster disappeared in a flash of light.

"Is that all?" Kisho said looking at him.

"Yes you can continue your turn," Professor Tavarius yawned.

"Okay, I'll reveal my hidden card!" Kisho watched as the card revealed itself. It had a picture of a warrior riding a dragon. "Its a Ritual Spell Card known as White Dragon Ritual! It requires me to sacrifice either from my hand or field monsters with a total of 4 stars!" Kisho turned around a card in his hand and revealed it as Wall of Illusion, he slid the card in his graveyard. "Once that is done I can summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) from my hand to the field!" Kisho placed the card down on the Duel Disk as his monster rose up from the ground. The monster looked just like the one on the picture.

"Paladin of White Dragon also has 2 effects," Professor Tavarius said calmly, "I know how this card works."

"Good then you are ready for its attack!" Kisho yelled as he pointed to Professor Tavarius's monster, "Go destroy it!" He yelled as his monster flew over to Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World and slashed it with its sword. Professor Tavarius's Life Points dropped by 300 to 6700. "How do you like those moves Professor?" Kisho said teasing him.

_I will not have a Takai show me up, not again! _"My turn!" Professor Tavarius said drawing a card he eyed it before placing it on the field. "I'll play the spell, Special Hurricane!" He said calmly as the card appeared on the field, "By discarding a card from my hand I can destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field, and seeing as there is only one," he slid a card from his hand to the grave, as a huge gust of wind blew on the field destroying Kisho's monster.

"Damn my monster!" Kisho said staring back at the field, he was wide open for a direct attack.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the room as a monster appeared on the field, this monster stood tall and ugly, well at least to Kisho.

"Looks like I discarded another monster that can be special summoned," Professor Tavarius said with a laugh, "Say hello to Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400) hope you like him."

"I don't," Kisho said calmly. _I'm guessing this is the theme of his deck, discarding monsters to activate their effect. But what I'm wondering is... _"Why are you picking on me?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Professor Tavarius asked pretending to be innocent.

"Don't play that game, I know something is up, you picked on me when I was talking!" Kisho said.

"That just it, because you were talking. It is very disrespectful to this school!"

"There is more to it than that," Kisho said calmly.

"Enough of this!" Professor Tavarius yelled, "**NOW ATTACK**!" Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World jumped at Kisho smacking him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and his Life Points to drop by 2300 to 4100. "Now than that is taken care of I'll place a hidden card and end my turn." A card appeared on the field behind his monster.

Kisho slowly rose up to his feet. _This is a lot harder than I thought, I've never even heard of these monsters and he playing them so good. I just wish he would tell me why he's putting me through this, I've never even seen him before today._

As the field stood Kisho had nothing on his side and only 4100 Life Points. Professor Tavarius on the other hand had his Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and a hidden card on the field, his Life Points stood at 6700.

"Here goes nothing!" Kisho said drawing a card from his deck. "I'll play Card of Safe Return!" Kisho's Spell Card appeared on the field. "It activates when a monster is Special Summon from the Graveyard, it allows me to draw one card. Next I'll play Fulfillment of the Contract, by paying 800 Life Points I can summon one Ritual Monster from my Grave!" All of a sudden Kisho Life Points dropped to 3300 as his Paladin of White Dragon reappeared on the field.

"Draw your card already," Professor Tavarius said getting impatient.

Kisho drew a card from his deck thanks to his Card of Safe Return. "Okay, now I'll play Ritual Weapon!" Kisho said placing the card on the Duel Disk. It showed a monster holding a sword, "It can only be equipped to certain Ritual Monsters and it will increase its attack and defense by 1500!" Kisho said calmly as his Paladin of White Dragon's attack and defense became 3400 and 2700 respectfully. "Now go my monster attack with White Dragon Flame!" Kisho yelled as his monster rose in the air and blasted Professor Tavarius's monster destroying it and reducing his Life Points by 1100 to 5600. "And I'll end with a hidden card." A card appeared on the field behind Kisho's monster.

The guy Kisho was talking to before his match was watching the match with great interest, "I'm surprised he's holding his own, from what I heard Professor Tavarius's been studying Duel Monsters for ten years!"

"I'll give you credit Takai, your holding your own for someone who barely passed the written exam," Professor Tavarius said drawing a card. "I'll reveal my hidden card, The Forces of Darkness!" He said as two cards popped out of his Graveyard. "It allows me to add any two monsters from my graveyard that includes Dark World in its name to my hand," he showed Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. "Next I'll play Card Destruction!" he placed the card in the graveyard, "It forces us to discard our hand and draw that many cards we discarded from our deck." They both discarded they're respective hand and drew the same number of cards. "Now rise my two monsters!" Professor Tavarius yelled as Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300/1400) and Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) reappeared on the field.

"And thanks to those monsters being special summoned from the grave I get to draw a card for each monster!" Kisho said drawing 2 cards. "Plus I've still got my Paladin on the field!"

"Not for long!" Professor Tavarius said placing a card in his Duel Disk, "Thanks to my Mystical Space Typhoon Spell Card, I'll destroy your Fulfillment of the Contract sending your monster to the graveyard!" A huge typhoon flew over to Kisho's side of the field , he covered his face as his card was destroyed.

"Damn once that card is destroyed my monster goes with it," Kisho said as his dragon yelled out in pain as it disappeared.

"Now I'll have both my monster finish you off!" Professor Tavarius yelled as his Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World ran towards Kisho.

"Not so fast!" Kisho said playing his hidden card, "Enemy Controller will switch that monster to defense mode!" Kisho yelled as his controller inputed a command, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World took a knee.

"No matter, I've still got Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, now attack my monster!" Professor Tavarius said as the monster stabbed Kisho causing his Life Points to drop to 1700.

"That was close," Kisho said standing back up.

"Mr. Takai," Professor Tavarius said with a clinched teeth, "You're only delaying your defeat."

Kisho stood back up, "I won't give up, I promised I would get into the academy to get better, and this Duel is helping me whether or not you're tell me why you've got a vendetta against me!" Kisho drew his card, he looked at the card and smiled, _Thanks Stacy._ "I'll activate the Ritual Spell Card Final Ritual of the Ancients!" The Spell Card appeared on the field it had a picture of a ran standing in front of a glowing symbol. "I have to give up monsters that equal 8 stars or more and I've got one!" Kisho said turning around his Black Luster Soldier, he slipped the card in his graveyard as his monster started to form on the field.

"Oh no not him!" Professor Tavarius said as the monster appeared on the field.

"Say hello to Reshef the Dark Being (2500/1500)!" Kisho smiled as he discarded his Black Luster Ritual from his hand, "By discarding a Spell I can take control of one of your monsters, I think I'll like to take your Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" Kisho's monster shot out a blast taking over Professor Tavarius's monster as it ran onto Kisho's side of the field.

"You still don't have enough monsters to beat me!" Professor Tavarius said calmly.

"I can still take a chunk of your Life Points!" Kisho said as he pointed to his opponents monster. "Now Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, take out his monster!"

Professor Tavarius watched in horror as his own monster slashed his last defense reducing his Life Points to 4900. "You'll pay you brat!" Professor Tavarius spit out.

"Now that's really unprofessional," Kisho said with a smirk on his face, "Go Reshef direct attack!" His monster let out a blast that knocked Professor Tavarius's Life Points down to 2400. "That's a little better," Kisho sighed as he wiped some sweat off his brow.

As the game stood now, Kisho had is Reshef the Dark Being and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, which would return to Professor Tavarius at the end of Kisho turn, his Life Points stood at 1700. Professor Tavarius was leading with 2400 but had no monsters on the field.

"I'm done," Kisho said calmly, he knew not to underestimate Professor Tavarius, and he wasn't about to lose. _Issac told me to kick butt, and Dad told me to learn a lesson, and Stacy...she told me to have fun, and I must say I'm having a ball. _A small smile creep up on Kisho's face.

"What are you smirking about?" Professor Tavarius yelled as he drew a card, "Now my Dark World Lord return to me!" As he said this his monster jumped back to its master side of the field.

"Professor," Kisho said calmly. "Before we continue, just want to let you know that no matter what reason you decided to pick on me that I'm not taking this personal, I never got a chance to answer that essay question on What Duel Monsters mean to me."

"So," Professor Tavarius barked ready to play his card.

"Hold on," Kisho said calmly, "I've figured out why, and I want to thank you. I know what Duel Monsters mean to me, it means pushing myself to the limit, trusting myself, learning to respect my opponents, but most importantly it means having fun, kicking butt and not bleaching colors."

"Interesting," the guy Kisho was talking to said to himself, "Well everything except the bleaching."

"You make no sense boy," Professor Tavarius said continuing his turn, "I'll play Card of Sanctity! It forces us both to draw cards until with have six in our hand!"

"Okay?" Kisho said confused as he drew card until he held six, Professor Tavarius did the same. "Don't see the point."

"Oh you will, now I'll play Axe of Despair!" Professor Tavarius said placing the card in his Duel Disk, Goldd quickly dropped its sword and picked up the Axe, increasing its attack to 3300.

"3300 attack points!" Kisho said surprised.

"That's right! Now Goldd use all of those attack points to take out his Reshef, Desperate Axe attack!" Professor Tavarius yelled as his monster slammed its Axe down on Reshef slicing the monster in half.

"Talk about powerful," A surprised Kisho uttered as his Life Points dropped to 900. _Damn how can I win, I've used most of my deck and I've never even lead the Duel, now he's got a suped up Goldd. Not even the cards Stacy gave me worked._

"**DON'T GIVE UP!**"

"Huh?" Kisho said looking up to see the guy he was talking to.

"**YOU OWE ALL THESE PEOPLE A DUELIST FINISH!**"

"Duelist finish?" Kisho smiled a little, "If I'm going down I'm going down fighting!" Kisho snatched a card out of his Duel Disk. "Alright! Now I'll play the Spell Card Recycle!" As Kisho said this a card appeared on the field out of the graveyard. "Once per turn I can add one non-monster card to the bottom of my deck in exchange for 300 Life Points."

"Takai, that card's effect can't be used till your Standby Phase," Professor Tavarius said calmly.

"I know, which is why I'm playing Pot of Avarice," Kisho said calmly as he pot appeared on the field, it looked like Pot of Greed only with a _toonish_ kind of face. "It states I can add 5 monsters cards from my Graveyard to my deck and shuffle it, after that I can draw 2 cards." Kisho held up his 5 monsters for Professor Tavarius to see, they were Wall of Illusion, Black Luster Soldier, Paladin of White Dragon, Reshef the Dark Being and Sonic Bird. Kisho quickly placed the cards in his deck and began to shuffle it.

"I've defeated all those monsters and I will do it again," Professor Tavarius smugly said as Kisho replaced his deck in his Duel Disk and drew 2 cards.

"Time to stall," Kisho uttered to himself as he placed a card in his Duel Disk, "Go Scapegoat!" Kisho yelled as 4 of Multi-colored sheep appeared on the field. "They may all have zero attack and defense points but they'll keep me safe."

"That's what you think," Professor Tavarius drew a card. "Now you'll see what my Dark World monsters can do." _And you won't be coming to my Duel Academy. _"Now I'll summon Infernal Incinerator (2800/1800)." A bright flame exploded on the field as Professor Tavarius's current monster disappeared in the flames and a new monster appeared on the field, it let out a mighty roar.

"That's one ugly monster," Kisho said as he made a disgusted look at Infernal Incinerator.

"That doesn't matter, what does is the fact that I must now discard my whole hand from my hand in order to keep this monster on the field," Professor Tavarius said discarding his hand. "And since I did that I've activated my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400) effect causing it to be special summoned to the field!" A blast of lightning shot down on the field as Professor Tavarius's monster appeared.

"I'm really tired of these monsters," Kisho sighed as he looked at the monster, he drew a card from his deck, due to Card of Safe Return being on the field.

"I know, but sometimes the best things in life you don't like," Professor Tavarius said calmly.

"I don't see myself liking any of these monsters," Kisho said, "Especially since they're being used against me."

"That's the best part," Professor Tavarius smugly said, "Now for the special ability of my Infernal Incinerator, its attack decreases by 500 for each monster other than itself on my field, but its attack increases by 200 for each monster on your side of the field."

At first Infernal Incinerator attack dropped to 2300 due to Silva being on the field, then it shot up to 3100 due to Kisho's Scapegoats. The monster let out a mighty roar as it blasted one of Kisho's goats without Professor Tavarius's command.

"Looks like its rearing to go," Kisho said as he goat disappeared, Infernal Incinerator's attack decreased to 2900.

"Now Silvia take out his monster!" Professor Tavarius spat as his monster sliced another goat in half.

"Now I'm down to my last two..." Kisho shook his head.

"Take your last turn," Professor Tavarius folded his arms as his Infernal Incinerator's attack decreased to 2600

_Comes down to this, either I get the card I need and get into Duel Academy or I lose the Duel, and go back home. No pressure Kisho. _He drew his card and looked at it. "I'll pay 300 Life Points to place Final Ritual of the Ancients on the bottom of my deck."

"Too bad you'll never reach it," Professor Tavarius said calmly.

"Not true," Kisho said placing a card down on his Duel Disk, "Say hello to Sonic Bird (1400/1000)! Kisho's monster appeared on the field in a flash of light. The bird had a jet pack on its back. "And thanks to this monster I can add one Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand."

"What!" Professor Tavarius said surprised.

"That's right," Kisho said holding up his Final Ritual of the Ancients Ritual Spell Card, "Now I'll play it!" Kisho yelled as a bright light appeared on the field, "I'll sacrifice all the monsters on the field and the White Magician Pikeru in my hand to summon my Reshef the Dark Being (2500/1500)." _Lets give this another try Stacy. _Kisho thought as his monster appeared on the field through a black portal, it let out a roar.

"It doesn't matter," Professor Tavarius said calmly, "I've still got plenty of Life Points, as well as two monsters on the field."

"That's about to change," Kisho said discarding Mystical Space Typhoon from his hand, Infernal Incinerator disappeared from Professor Tavarius's side of the field, and reappeared on Kisho's field. "And now for my Spell Card!" Kisho said placing it on the field, it appeared on the field in a flash of light. "Gift of the Martyr, it allows me to sacrifice your Infernal Incinerator to increase my Reshef by 2500!"

Professor Tavarius jumped back as he saw the attack points of his opposition. Reshef the Dark Being attack increased to 5000. "No not possible, not to a Takai."

"I don't understand why you have a grudge against me, but this Duel ends here!" Kisho pointed to Professor Tavarius as his monster blasted him with a beam that knocked him over causing his Life Points to drop to zero.

Some of the people looking in the crowd cheered, as Kisho turned off his Duel Disk and walked over to Professor Tavarius. "That was a good game!" He said holding out his hand for Professor Tavarius to shake.

"Don't even," Professor Tavarius said getting up, "I'm not through with you Mr. Takai!" He got up and dusted himself off and walked away.

"Talk about poor sportsmanship, and he didn't even tell me what he has against me anyway," Kisho said shaking his head. _One thing for sure, this isn't going to be the easiest year for me at Duel Academy. _Kisho thought as he watched the crowd cheer. _Not the way I pictured it but it will do. _

**_DarkStorm:_** Well they're the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Read/Review, and let me know what you think. Any comments or criticisms is greatly appreciated. Please no flames, you can criticize without being mean...please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter Two: Beast Blitzkrieg**_

Kisho looked up at a big electric board, with the names and pictures of all the people admitted into Duel Academy, and he had made it into Duel Academy even though he barely passed the written exam.

_I'm probably an Slifer Red. _Kisho thought as he scanned the board. He found his name and his rank, which was the last entry on the board. Letting out a sigh he quickly remembered his identification number, and made his way to the front desk, the entry office for Duel Academy was huge, it kind of looked like a airport as Kisho stood in line with a bunch of other new students.

After about standing up for 20 minutes waiting for his turn, Kisho yawned and took off his backpack, and placed it on the ground.

"Yeah tell me about it," the guy in front of him said, he had a thick Hungarian accent and his short blonde hair done up in braids.

"Yeah, you'd think a lot of people would have gotten eliminated," Kisho said calmly as the guy turned around, he was a little taller than Kisho, about six feet tall, he had a black sweatband around his head, and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Gellert Raghnall," he held out his hand as Kisho shook it, he could tell Kisho was about to introduce himself. "No need to tell me who you are, Kisho Takai."

"I must be popular," Kisho smiled a little. "Guess that what happens when you beat a teacher."

"Yeah, well what I've heard Professor Tavarius isn't the best teacher to get in your cross-hairs," Gellert took a step back, "Don't want to stand to close he might snipe you."

Kisho let out a laugh, "Knowing him he would first have to shoot himself to special summon his gun from the graveyard."

It was Gellert turns to laugh, "Speaking of that, I've got to say you've got some pretty good moves for someone ranked the lowest in the first years."

"Thanks, but between me and you, I only passed the written exam by one point," Kisho whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me," Gellert looked back as he was being called over by one of the attendants. "Well I'm up, I'll see you at the orientation, that is if were in the same dorm."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you," Kisho said watching Gellert as he walked over to the desk. He was too far away to hear the conversation between Gellert and the attendant, but that didn't bother him, he was still thinking about the Duel against Professor Tavarius. _Wonder what grudge he has against me? _Kisho didn't have a chance to even formulate an answer as the next attendant became available.

"Next please," she said in a chipper voice, as Kisho approached the desk she held out her hand, Kisho reached over the counter and shook it.

"Wow, everyone here is pretty friendly," Kisho said shaking it.

"Welcome to Duel Academy," she spoke out like she had said it a million times. "Name or identification number please?"

"Kisho, Kisho Takai."

The attendant looked through the list before finding his name, "You are in Slifer Red."

"Figures," Kisho rolled his eyes.

"Here is your PDA," she said handing him a small hand held device, "It holds all your information as well as it hold other functions. The instruction manual is located in your dormitory."

"Thanks," Kisho said looking at the PDA as the lady reached turned around looking through the rack in the back, she pulled out an Slifer Red jacket wrapped in plastic.

"This is your uniform it is to be worn around campus as well as to class," she handed it to Kisho.

"Not what I pictured I'd be in," Kisho said with a sour look in his face. "I guess it will have to do."

"Also once you turn on your PDA it will bring up a map showing the location of your dormitory as well as your room number," the attendant said calmly.

"Thanks," Kisho turned around and heading towards the exit of the office and his first steps onto the Duel Academy Island.

DAL

It took Kisho no time to find his dorm room, but what he found was nothing like the orientation video he and his parents received in the mail.

"Looks like a really big outhouse," Kisho said with a sigh, as he closed his PDA and put it in his jacket pocket.

He walked up to the big outhouse and up the stairs, after walking past a few of the new students he found his dorm room, the door was already opened a crack. "Guess we share rooms huh?" Kisho said to himself as he pushed the door open.

"What luck!" Gellert said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Kisho said surprised to the guy he was talking to. "Guess this means were roommates huh?"

"Yeah," Gellert spoke as he turned his back to Kisho, he was busy unpacking his cloths and stuff.

"Wow talk about a lot of cloths," Kisho said looking at the pile of cloths in front of him.

"Yeah, I like to pack light," Gellert said as he finished stuffing all his cloths into every available draw.

"I let one for you," Gellert said pulling out a draw located under the bed, "Also I've got the top bunk."

"Thanks," Kisho said less the pleasantly.

"Well I'm heading to the Restroom to put on my Slifer Red Jacket I'll be back in a few," Gellert grabbed his jacket and walked pass Kisho.

"Kay," Kisho said as Gellert closed the door behind him.

"Kisho, you've got yourself one selfish roommate," he began to unpack his things, once all his cloths were away he quickly took off his jacket and put on his Slifer Red Jacket, there wasn't a mirror in the room. "Well Stacy was always telling me I needed some color."

Kisho plopped down on his bed as he stared up at the top bunk, today had been a very intense day. First he barely passed his written exam. "One point." Kisho said shaking his head, he let out a little chuckle. Then his entrance Duel was against Professor Tavarius, he had barely won the match.

All of a sudden Kisho's PDA started ringing, "Huh?" A startled Kisho jumped out of bed and picked up the PDA off the counter and opened it.

_This is a message to all first year Slifer Red students, orientation is at 8:00 at the Slifer Red Cafeteria, all first years are required to attend._

_Professor Trista Helm_

"A orientation?" Kisho looked at the clock on his PDA it was 7:30 now, "Well I guess I've got some time," Kisho pocketed his PDA and opened the door to his room. "Might as well head there now." Kisho closed the door behind him.

DAL

The Slifer Red cafeteria was nothing to be amazed about. It had wooden seats and wooden tables set up in a room that looked no bigger than a fourth of the dormitory. Kisho made his way through the door as it was packed with the new students as well as two teachers. Which one Kisho recognized as Professor Tavarius, as for the other Kisho figured it was Professor Helm.

Kisho was busy looking for a sit when he pumped into his roommate. "Figured I'd find you here," Gellert said pointing at two empty seats, on one chair had a place card with Kishos name on it.

"Yeah, seeing as were both first years," Kisho said dryly. Something about Gellert was kind of annoying Kisho but he figured that how Gellert was and he'd have to deal with it.

Kisho scanned the room, for the most part the Slifer Red First Years appeared to be all boys, he did spot a few girls here and there.

"Welcome," Professor Tavarius announced as the students quiet down, "I would like to welcome all you to Duel Academy. What ever the reason may be you ended up in Slifer Red, which is the lowest rank at Duel Academy," He cleared his throat. "But don't be discouraged, you all have potential to move up in rank. As I have, last year was my last year as the head of the Slifer Red dormitory, I've been promoted to head the Ra Yellow dormitory since the position has been vacated. I've been asked to speak here on Professor Trista Helms, who will be taking over as head of this dorm. It is her first year in a position like this so give her the respect she deserves. Professor Helms," he took a couple of steps back as Professor Helms stepped forward.

The first thing Kisho noticed about Professor Helms is how beautiful she was, her long flowing red hair was about her shoulder length long, and her red eyes shown with youth and determination. Kisho chuckled a little as he noticed how fitting it was she was head of Slifer Red as her features matched her jacket.

"She's cute isn't she," Gellert whispered to Kisho.

Kisho was about to answer when he noticed Professor Tavarius eying him, he quickly closed his mouth and paid attention to Professor Helm.

"Thank you Professor Tavarius," Professor Helm said calmly, "I would like to welcome you all," she said a little nervous, Kisho took note of this. "I would just like to say that it is an honor to be a member of the Slifer Red team, and I hope you all are excited about showing the higher ranks what Slifer Red can do." She scanned the crowd before continuing "I would like at this time to introduce two second year students who started out in Slifer Red but have since moved up to Ra Yellow," she snapped her fingers as two students walked in from the back.

The first student was about Kisho hight and build, he had short spiked up blue hair with one spike in the front being white. "Hi, I'm Nero," he said calmly.

The second student was taller than Kisho in fact, Kisho noted she was taller than Gellert. She platinum blonde hair that was shoulder length long and full of a lot of volume. "I'm Kita," she said a little nervous.

"Both these students study hard to get where they are," Professor Helm pointed to each of them, "They are living proof that with hard work and determination any student can climb up the ranks."

Everyone in the room applauded. _Hope it doesn't take me a year to get to at least Ra Yellow. _Kisho thought as Professor Helm signaled for everyone to calm down.

"Now you all must be wondering how we Duel at the Academy," Professor Helm said as she reached behind her. She pulled out an Academy Duel Disk. "We have specially made Duel Disk specifically for Duel Academy, if each of you look under your seat you should find one."

Kisho reached under his desk and pulled out a box, he opened it and looked at his Duel Disk, "These are pretty cool!" He picked it up as a note fell out. Curiously Kisho picked it up and opened it.

_Meet me in back of the dorms, bring your Duel Disk._

Kisho stared at the note weirdly as Gellert read it over his shoulder, "Looks like someone wants to Duel you."

"Yeah but who?" Kisho thought as he stared at the note.

DAL

Kisho stood behind the dormitory waiting for his unknown opponent, Gellert was standing next to him.

"So what you make of this?" Gellert asked.

"Don't know," Kisho shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't been her long enough to make a rival." Kisho adjusted his Duel Disk on his arm.

"Well whoever it is sure is taking long," Gellert said impatiently.

"Slifer Reds shouldn't complain," a voice said from behind Kisho and Gellert, they quickly turned around to see Nero standing there with a Duel Disk on his arm.

"So you sent me the invitation?" Kisho said surprised, Nero nodded his head, "But why?"

"Simple you beat Professor Tavarius," Nero said calmly.

"Okay, what does that have to do with Duel me," Kisho said.

"I just want to know how the lowest rank Slifer beat Professor Tavarius?" Nero said with his arms folded. "Professor Tavarius is a great Duelist he wouldn't have lost to the likes of you."

"What do you mean? You don't know me or my Dueling style," Kisho said defending himself, "All your looking at is a written exam grade and my rank."

"That's all I need to look at," Nero said calmly, "You and I are going to have a Duel, I'll beat you and prove to everyone that your victory was a fluke."

"It was no fluke, I saw it with my own eyes," Gellert said.

"Please, I have a feeling Professor Tavarius felt sorry for you and let you win," Nero said.

"That's it!" Kisho made a fist. "I came her to the academy to get better not be criticized, and have my victory made to look like someone took pity on me."

"You've got some spunk I'll give you that," Nero activated his Duel Disk.

"Let's just Duel," Kisho said annoyed. He looked around his Duel Disk looking for a way to turn it on, he noticed a hidden button under the Duel Disk, he pressed it as his Duel went from standby mode to battle mode.

Both players Life Points jumped to 8000, as they both drew five cards from their decks, "I'll let the Slifer start first," Nero said calmly.

"You think you're all that!" Kisho said drawing his sixth card, he looked down at his hand. _Not the best opening hand but it will do for now. _Kisho thought as he selected a card from his hand, "Now I'll summon Sonic Bird (1400/1000) in attack mode!" Kisho slapped the card down on his Duel Disk. A bird with a jet pack appeared on the field. "When this card is summoned I can add one Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand," Kisho quickly grabbed his deck out of his holder after a quick shuffle through he came across the Ritual Spell he wanted. He then reshuffled is deck and took a card from his hand, "I'll end with a hidden card," Kisho said as a card appeared on the field behind his monster.

"It's no matter," Nero took a card from his hand, "I'll summon Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) in attack mode," in less than half a second a big gorilla appeared on the field, it let out a mighty roar. "Now attack my monster!" Berserk Gorilla jumped forward smashing Kisho's Sonic Bird destroying it and reducing his Life Points to 7400.

"That's one tough monster," Kisho said looking at it.

"Don't think complementing me will make me go easy on you," Nero said placing a hidden card on the field.

"I was complementing your monster," Kisho said drawing a card, "Now I'll activate my Spell I got from Sonic Bird!" Kisho placed the card on the Duel Disk, the picture of two hands holding up a mirror appeared on the field. "Its my Beastly Mirror Ritual, it states that all I've got to give up is monsters either from my field or hand equaling a total of six stars and I can summon Fiend's Mirror (2100/1800) from my hand."

"Yes I know how Ritual Monsters work," Nero said smugly.

"Don't have to be so smug you know," Kisho said as he turned around his Black Luster Soldier from his hand, he discarded it as the mirror started to glow brightly, as Kisho's monster appeared on the field.

"So you plan to take me on with a mirror?" Nero let out a small chuckle.

"You're going to wish you never said that," Kisho took another card from his hand, "Now I'll power up my Fiend's Mirror with Ritual Weapon!" Kisho said placing the card in his Duel Disk, his monster began to glow as its attack jumped up by 1500 to 3600.

"That's good," Gellert said, "Now you've got a monster with 3600 attack points on the field.

"Now Fiend's Mirror attack with Reflection Blast!" Kisho yelled as his monster let out a blast.

"You think I'd be so stupid as to leave my monster unprotected?" Nero said as his hidden card flipped up.

"Mirror Force!" Gellert said surprised at Nero's monster.

"Yes and it reflects your attack back at your monster!" Nero yelled as the blast turned around and headed towards Kisho.

"That's what you think!" Kisho said revealing his hidden card, it had a picture of a bear trap in a magical seal. "Trap Jammer will "jam" up your Mirror Force, and allow my attack to go back!"

As Kisho said this the blast aimed at his Fiend's Mirror hit the monster, it reflected the attack back at Nero's Berserk Gorilla, the blast hit the monster square in the chest causing it to yell out in pain as it was destroyed.

"My Life Points!" Nero barked as his Life Point's dropped down to 6400.

"Now do you think my victory was a fluke?" Kisho pointed at him.

"Yes," Nero smugly said.

"I don't think that's fair to say," Kisho said calming down a bit. "From what I see so far you can Duel, and to call someone you've never-"

"Shut it!" Nero interrupted, "Like I've stated, your victory against Professor Tavarius was a fluke."

_Why is he so serious on sticking to this. I don't see why it's his business who I Duel and beat, unless..._

"My turn!" Nero said drawing a card, "Now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Nero slid the card on the field as a huge vortex appeared sucking Kisho's Ritual Weapon into it.

"Now my monster loses its power boost," Kisho watched as his Fiend's Mirror's attack returned to 2100.

"Next I'll play Tribute to the Doom, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field," he quickly discarded a card from his hand as he played Tribute to the Doom, the card appeared on the field. It had a picture of a mummy as a bunch of mummy wraps exploded out of the card grabbing Kisho's monster and dragging it to the graveyard.

"Damn," Kisho looked at his now empty field.

"Now I'll play Premature Burial to bring back my Berserk Gorilla from the grave in exchange for 800 of my Life Points," Nero Life Points dropped to 5600. "Now let me show you why he's called Berserk Gorilla!" Nero yelled as his monster went on the rampage it smacked Kisho a bunch of times before jumping back to its master's field.

Kisho looked down at his Duel Disk as his Life Points became 5400. "Looks my lead was short lived."

"I'll hide two cards," Nero placed two cards hidden on the field, they appeared behind his monster.

"This is a pretty good Duel," Gellert said to himself looking at the field.

As the Duel stood Kisho had no cards on the field and 2 in his hand, his Life Points were 5400. Nero on the other hand had his Berserk Gorilla on the field equipped with his Premature Burial, and two hidden cards, his Life Points were 5600.

It was Kisho's turn he drew a card from his deck, "I don't remember the Duels back home being so serious. It would be nice to Duel someone who doesn't have it in for me." He scanned his hand and then the card he held. "I'll play Pot of Greed!" Kisho placed the card in the Duel Disk a huge pot appeared on the field. "As the card suggest I get to be a little greedy and draw 2 cards!" Kisho quickly grabbed two cards out of his deck, the pot exploded.

"No matter of drawing will help you," Nero said calmly.

"That's what you think!" Kisho placed a card down on his reader. "I'll summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, and I'll use one of those hands."

"Use one of the hands?" Gellert questioned.

"That's right, cause thanks to one of his hands I can add either one Ritual Spell or Monster from my deck and add it to my hand," As Kisho said this Manju reached into his deck handing him a card. "Next I'll activate another Spell," Kisho placed the card in the reader. "Monster Reincarnation allows me to get one monster back from my grave in exchange for one card from my hand."

"Hurry up," Nero said getting annoyed.

"Fine," Kisho said discarding a card from his hand, a card popped out of his grave, he picked up Black Luster Soldier.

"Guess you can see what happening next!" Kisho said another Spell in the Duel Disk. "I'll play Black Luster Ritual, and I've got the perfect monster to send to the grave," Kisho turned around his Reshef the Dark Being for Nero to see. He then slipped the card into his graveyard and slammed his Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) on the field. The monster appeared on the field in a flash of light, it flashed it sword before taking a stance.

"That's one powerful monster," Gellert said with a smile, "Looks like a Slifer Red about to beat a Ra Yellow!"

Nero didn't respond, "Quiet huh?" Kisho looked at his monster, "Now Black Luster Soldier destroy his monster with your blade!" Kisho's monster ran towards Berserk Gorilla ready to slice it in half.

"Just as I thought," Nero said to himself, "A fluke!" He revealed his hidden card. It had a bunch of beast monsters marching. "The Big March of Animals will increase my monsters attack by 200 points for each beast monster on the field."

"Still not enough!" Kisho yelled as his monster pressed on.

"Not true! I reveal my other hidden card! Scapegoat (4 x 0/0)!" Nero yelled as 4 goat tokens appeared on the field. "Now both of our monsters will be destroyed!" Nero yelled as his Berserk Gorilla's attack jumped to 3000. Black Luster Soldier jumped back and threw its sword, at the same time Berserk Gorilla let out a flame from its mouth, both attacks connected destroying both monsters.

"You'd sacrifice your own monster?" Kisho said surprised. _That was a brilliant move, he not only took out one of my best monsters but left me with no monsters to defend myself with, while he still have four of those Scapegoats on the field._

"With no cards in your hand," Nero said as he drew a card, "This Duel is mine."

As that was happening, Gellert heard someone coming, he peeped around the corner of the dormitory to see a bunch of the security guards walking around. "Uh oh," he whispered to himself, he quickly scurried over back to Kisho and Nero, "You two might want to postpone this, it seems security is coming."

"So this schools about Dueling, and that's what were doing," Kisho rubbed his head confused at Gellert's concern.

"Simply put," Gellert replied, "There is to be no Dueling on orientation night."

"What!" Kisho did a double step, he turned back to Nero who had deactivated his Duel Disk.

"Hey where are you going!" Kisho asked confused.

"You got off lucky Kisho," Nero said turning his back to him.

"Lucky?"

"We will finish this another time," and with that Nero disappeared into the dark.

A light scanned around the corner, "Uh, Kisho we should make tracks!"

"I think I heard someone behind here!" One of the guards yelled, the group ran around the corner to see no one.

DAL

Kisho and Gellert ran into their room and slammed the door behind them.

"That was a close one," Gellert said between breaths.

"Yeah," Kisho sighed.

"Let's never do anything like that again," Gellert said calmly, "I need Duel Academy."

"Need?" Kisho asked inquisitively.

"Anyway, looks like you got off lucky," Gellert said, "You were wide open and with no cards in your hand..."

"Yeah, but I wonder why Nero was so set on beating me anyway," Kisho said taking his Duel Disk off, he removed his deck and placed it back in his deck box.

"Are you deaf?" Gellert asked, "He said because you beat Professor Tavarius."

"Yeah I know that much," Kisho said annoyed.

"Well Professor Tavarius was the head of this dorm when he was in Slifer Red," Gellert replied. "Maybe they're friends."

"Guess so," Kisho let out a yawn, "Well I'm going to hit the hay, got a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah," Gellert said looking at Kisho as he opened the draw and grabbed some of the Pajamas he had. Kisho then entered the closet and changed, he emerged a few seconds later.

"Night man."

"Yeah, I'm going to the restroom before I hit the hay," Gellert said leaving the room. Once outside Gellert pulled out a Cell Phone and pressed a few buttons, after a few seconds a voice come on the other line. "Yeah I'm here, I made it to Duel Academy."

The voice replied on the other end.

"I've only seen one Duel."

The voice on the other end said something.

"Only one of them has potential."

The voice replied.

"His name is..."

_**DarkStorm:**_ They're you go, another chapter of DAL. Read, review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter Three: Tutor Time**_

Kisho toss and turned in his bed. He wasn't able to fall back asleep for anything, he looked over at the clock, it stated 6:30. He let out a sigh, in a few hours he would be registering for his classes. He let out another sigh, it wasn't as if he was the type not be able to sleep, it was Gellert.

"Gellert," Kisho said pushing the covers off of him. "Why did I get stuck-," at that moment Gellert let out a snore so loud that is drowned out Kisho's thought.

"No mom, Kuriboh isn't a new type of sponge," Gellert mumbled in his sleep.

Kisho shook his head and got dressed, and headed over to the cliff overlooking the coast. "A roommate who snores," Kisho whispered to himself as he watched the sun rise, he sat down in the grass and pulled out his deck.

It was a beautiful view as the morning light appeared over the horizon, "Great view huh?" A feminine voice said from behind Kisho.

Kisho turned around to see a girl just a couple of inches shorter than Kisho standing with her arms folded.

"I'm Arnia Kosovic," her Russian Accent was faint but Kisho noted it, he then noticed her jacket it was that of a Ra Yellow only difference was instead of the whole jacket being yellow only the collar was the rest of the jacket was whited out yellow, her skirt was also the same color.

Kisho blushed a little. He always got a little nervous around cute girls.

"Don't be intimated by my Ra Yellow rank," she said concerned.

"Oh it wasn't that," Kisho stumbled around his words.

"Well?" Arnia said running her hands through her shoulder length golden brown hair.

"Huh?" Kisho questioned looking into her blue eyes, he noticed a hint of yellow around her eris.

"I asked you about the view?"

"Oh that, its nice, yeah nice," Kisho mentally slapped himself across the face. _You sound like a bumbling idiot! _

"You're a first year right?"

"Yeah, I'm Kisho Takai."

"I was going to say, cause I've never known anyone to come out here in the morning," she said sitting next to him.

"Well, I've got a roommate who snores," Kisho said sighing.

"Roommate? They've got you Slifer Reds all bunking together?" She tilted her head to the right slightly.

"You've never been a Slifer?"

"Nope I'm a second year Ra Yellow, I passed the written and duel exam with great scores so I was automatically put into Ra Yellow," She smiled as if reminiscing about her entrance duel.

"Not to be nosy, but...wanna have a Duel?" Kisho said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Arnia asked.

"I just want to see how good a second year student is, and not to mention a Ra Yellow!" Kisho held up his Duel Disk, "And I couldn't hurt my overall ranking."

"Overall ranking?"

"Yeah, I'm the lowest rank Duelist of all new years, heck probably in the whole school for that matter," Kisho kind of blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

Arnia eyes widen a little, "Actually I think I'll pass."

"Huh? But why?" A disappointed Kisho asked.

"Well I've got some errands to run in a few," Arnia said standing up.

"Oh," Kisho stood up and bushed himself off.

"I'll see you then," Arnia smiled at Kisho she turned and walked away.

"Just promise me next time we meet we Duel!" Kisho yelled at Arnia after she was a few feet away.

"Its a promise," Arnia turned and continued to walk.

DAL

"...and that is why I've called all of you in today," the school Chancellor said turning around, he was a small stocky man, he sported a receding hair line.

"That preposterous!" Professor Tavarius spoke out in utter shock at what the Chancellor, he turned to face the other teachers in the office. "What are we to do?"

"Well it seems," the Chancellor cleared his throat, "That the owner told us to be prepared."

"Then we should inform the students," Professor Helm stated.

"No it would cause a panic, all we can do is wait, for him to select," the Chancellor said calmly, "Make sure all your students are prepared., and not a word is to be leaked. You're dismissed."

All the teachers left the Chancellor's Office most of them split into groups heading off talking in secret about what. Professor Helm heading towards the exit of the office when Professor Tavarius called out her name.

She turned around to face him, "I'm not sure what to do. This is really difficult for my first year."

"Don't worry," Professor Tavarius said as he turned his back to her, "I know all my Ra Yellows are prepared, its just that," he lowered his head.

"You're worried they might target a Slifer," Professor Helm finished his sentence.

"Right, but one in particular," Professor Tavarius said with a small smirk on his face.

DAL

Kisho let out a yawn as he stood in line, "Damn Gellert," he whispered under his breath, as a first year he didn't get much choice in classes, other than his required academic classes. He was automatically enrolled in Dueling Strategy and Philosophy 101, Mechanics of Duel Disk 101. The last class, was an elective of his choice.

"Duel Monsters Mythology," Kisho said to himself, he read a short verbatim about the class and was excited, it sounded like a very interesting class.

"Next," a Class Register stated as Kisho walked over to her desk.

"Kisho Takai," Kisho said with a smile, he quickly rambled off the class code and stood there while the Register typed into the computer, after a few beeps she looked up at Kisho.

"I'm sorry but your not eligible for this class."

"What!" Kisho said disappointedly.

"It states that because of your Rank, your elective will be a Student Tutor," she pressed a button on her computer and printed up Kisho schedule, she handed it to him. "If you want some more information on your student tutor speak with the headmaster of your dorm."

"Thanks," Kisho sculled off towards the exit before he heard someone yell out his name. He turned around to see Gellert run up to him.

"Got you classes picked bud," Gellert said all full of energy.

"Yeah," Kisho handed him his schedule.

Gellert read it over before stopping on the last one, "Student Tutor?"

"Yeah, because of my rank, I've got to have a tutor, so no Duel Monsters Mythology class."

"Sucks for you man," Gellert said handing him back his paper, "Want to catch some lunch, I meet a few of the female Slifer Reds and they invited me to lunch."

"I'll pass I'm going to find out what this is all about from Professor Helm," Kisho sighed.

"Good luck, see you back at the dorm," Gellert headed off.

DAL

"And that is why we've called you in," Professor Helm stated to Arnia, "You think you're up for the job."

"Yeah, I've just-" Before Arnia could finish they're was a knock on the door to Professor Helm's office.

"Enter!"

The door opened as Kisho walked in, "Professor Helm, oh your busy I'll come back."

"Actually, you were just the student was about to contact Kisho," Professor Helm signaled for Kisho to walk in and close the door behind him.

Kisho walked up and stood next to Arnia, "Hey," he said with a smile on his face.

She looked over Kisho before noticing the schedule slip in his hand, "I see you've already found out."

"Yeah," Kisho said a little disappointed, "I don't understand."

"Well your test results from your written exam placed you at the bottom of the school overall rank," Professor Helm stated, "Professor Tavarius, who I look up to, suggested that since one of his top rank Ra Yellows had a free period that she tutor you in the areas you need help in."

"So I lose my only elective choice?" Kisho stated disappointed.

"Unfortunately yes, but look at this as an opportunity to grow," Professor Helm stated. "That is what Duel Academy is all about to bring the best Dueling talent out of each and every Duelist."

"I guess," Kisho said. _I wouldn't be in this situation if not for a certain bias teacher._

"Before you came in I was about to ask Arnia if she'd accept the task," she turned back to Arnia.

"Yes I will, but only under one condition," Arnia turned back to Kisho a small smile on her face. "I Duel him to see where he stands."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Kisho said excited.

DAL

A few minutes later Kisho and Arnia were standing on opposite ends of the field Duel Disk in the battle position.

"This Duel will not effect your ranking at all," Professor Helm stated as she stood off on the sidelines.

"Fine by me," Kisho shuffled his deck before placing it in his Duel Disk, he drew his opening hand as his Life Points jumped up to 8000.

"Kisho, no matter the outcome of the Duel, you still got room to improve," Arnia stated as she drew her opening hand, her Life Points jumped up to 8000 as well.

"I'll let you start," Kisho stated calmly.

Arnia quickly drew a card from her deck, she added it to her hand, "I'll summon a hidden monster, and place one hidden card on the field," two cards appeared on the field one horizontal and one vertical.

"My go!" Kisho stated as he drew a card, "I'll activate the Spell Card Reincarnation!" Kisho placed the card in his Duel Disk, it appeared on the field, it had a picture of a sacrificial box. "As long as this continuous Spell remains active any monster I use for Ritual Summoning will be shuffled back into my deck."

"Ritual monsters?" Arnia whispered to herself.

"Now I'll activate the Spell White Dragon Ritual, and offer my Reshef in order to summon, my Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)!" Kisho monster appeared on the field, it had a white knight riding a blue dragon. "And thanks to my Reincarnation Spell Reshef gets shuffled back into my deck!" Kisho quickly add the card back to his Deck an shuffled it. "Now Paladin of White Dragon destroy her monster!" Kisho Dragon attacked destroying Arnia's monster.

"That was a good play," Arnia said calmly as Kisho's monster joined him back on his side of the field. "This hidden monster you destroyed was Needle Worm and its nasty little side effect would have destroyed 5 cards from the top of your deck."

"But thanks to Paladin of White Dragon's special ability it destroyed the monster without activating its effect," Professor Helm looked at Kisho concerned.

"I think I'll chain my hidden card to your end phase," Arnia said revealing it, it was a Trap Card with a picture of a girl as rain fell down on her. "Solemn Wishes will reinforce my Life Points by 500 every time I draw," Arnia drew a card as it started to rain on her side of the field, her Life Points jumped to 8500. "Like now."

"Life Point gaining?" Kisho questioned.

"Now I'll summon White Magician Pikeru (1200/0)!" Arnia placed the card down on the field. Her monster appeared on the field and blew Kisho a kiss.

"I have that monster," Kisho said with a small smile on his face.

"Then you know that for each turn this monster is out on the field I gain 400 Life Points for each monster I have out," Arnia said calmly.

"Yeah," Kisho said unconcerned.

"You seem unconcerned," Arnia said shaking her head, "Then I'll show you her true power!" She placed a card down on the field, "I'll play the Spell Ordeal of Princess! This will increase my monsters attack by 800 points." Kisho watched in horror as White Magician Pikeru's attack became 2000. "Now attack!" Arnia yelled, "Teach that Paladin to bow before royalty!" Pikeru let out a blast that destroyed Kisho Paladin, and reducing his Life Points to 7900.

"Good move, I didn't even know a card like that existed for Pikeru, I've got to get my hands on one," Kisho said with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it," Arnia said playing a hidden card on the field.

"I got to say I do!" Kisho drew a card. "But that doesn't mean I can't attack your Pikeru!" Kisho held up his Beastly Mirror Ritual and his Black Luster Soldier card. "Now by giving up my Black Luster Soldier I can summon my Fiend's Mirror (2100/1800) to the field!" Kisho shuffled his Black Luster Soldier back into his deck thanks to Reincarnation.

Arnia watched as the mirror monster appeared on the field. _Come on attack me._

"Fiend's Mirror attack!" Kisho yelled as his monster's mirror started to glow.

"Not so fast!" Arnia yelled as her face down card flipped up, it was a Spell with a picture of a boar on it. "Rush Recklessly will increase my monsters attack by 700 points!"

"What!" Kisho did a double take as Pikeru's attack increased to 2700. Both monster fired there respective attacks at first it looked like Fiend's Mirror attack was going to overpower when Rush Recklessly began to glow, it infused White Magician's Pikeru's blast causing it to shatter Kisho's Mirror, and reduce his Life Points to 7300.

"That may give me 7 years bad luck but it was worth it," Arnia stated pointed to Kisho's hand, which had no cards. "You got a little overzealous."

"Yeah," Kisho held his head down, "I end my turn.

By this time a bunch of the Slifer Red students had noticed the Duel and were watching.

"Looks like you two attracted a crowd," Professor Helm stated.

"Do you think he stands a chance against a Ra Yellow?" One of the bystanders stated.

"Against a Ra Yellow I don't think so," one responded.

"Boy I've got some great support," Kisho mumbled under his breath.

"Back to the game!" Arnia drew a card from her deck, "Now to activate the White Magician's Pikeru effect, for each monster on my side of the field I gain 400 Life Points, and seeing as I drew a card from my deck I gain an additional 500 Life Points thanks to  
Solemn Wishes." Arnia's Life Points jumped up to 9400. "Now I'll activate the power of my Ordeal of Princess when White Magician's Pikeru destroys a monster with a summoning level of 5 or higher I can sacrifice my White Magician's Pikeru to summon her royal form!" Arnia took the card from her hand and placed it on the field. All of a sudden White Magician's Pikeru started to glow its cloths changed to that of a princess as the monster stood up. "Princess Pikeru 2000/0."

"White Magician's Pikeru is a princess?" Kisho asked.

"Yes and this Princess has a special ability for each monster on my side of the field, I'll can 800 Life Points during my Standby Phase."

"I'm pretty impressed, all this Life Point gaining, but how are you going to win if all you do is increase your Life Points?" Kisho questioned.

"You'll see," Arnia took a card from her hand, "I'll summon my Fire Princess (1300/1500) in attack mode!" A ball of fire appeared on the field as Arnia's new monster took a stance. "Now attack both my monsters!" Both monster clubbed Kisho in the stomach with their royal canes.

"That smart!" Kisho said holding his stomach as his Life Points reduced to 4000.

"Wow did you see that!" A student whispered.

"I'll end with a hidden card," Arnia said placing her last card down on the field.

"Got to say, I do have a lot to learn, and this Duel is helping a lot!" Kisho slowly stood back up. "Now I'll teach you a lesson!" Kisho drew a card from his deck.

_Kisho's determination is amazing even with half his Life Points gone he doesn't seem to worried. _Professor Helm noted.

"I'll play Pot of Greed!" Kisho immediately drew 2 new cards from his deck. "Now I see why you're a Ra Yellow, and a second year at that. You've got one amazing deck!"

"Thanks," Arnia nodded her hand, "Now I'll play my hidden card! Light Of Intervention will prevent you from hiding your monsters!" A bright light glowed from the card.

"No matter," Kisho said placing the card he drawn on the field, "I'll play my Scapegoat Spell!" As Kisho said this four sheep appeared on the field in defense mode. "That should buy me some time."

Arnia drew a card from her deck, "Thanks to Solemn Wishes I gain 500 Life Points for drawing a card." Arnia's Life Points went up to 9900. "Now my Fire Princess effect kicks in, every time I gain Life Points it drains 500 from you!" Arnia's monster made a fire ball in its hand and fired it at Kisho causing him to lose 500 Life Points bring him to 3500. "And I'm not finish, seeing as its my Standby Phase I gain a total of 1600 Life Points for my two monster being on the field thanks to Princess Pikeru. Oh and don't forget you lose another 500!" Arnia's Life Points jumped to 11500, while Fire Princess blasted Kisho again dropping his Life Points to 3000.

"Damn she's good," Kisho said with a grunt.

"Now I'll destroy two of your sheep with my two princesses!" Arnia yelled as her monsters both attacked two of the sheep destroying them in a flash of light. "Its your turn," she said calmly flipping her hair back.

"Thanks," Kisho said drawing a card. "Now I'll play Mirage of Nightmare!" Kisho sliding the card into his Duel Disk. A spell card appeared on the field, it had a picture of a man surrounded by mummies. "Mirage of Nightmare lets me draw until I have 4 cards in my hand, when you turn starts, but at the start of my turn I have to discard the same number of cards I drew through Mirage of Nightmare," Kisho said explaining the card. "And I'll end with this hidden card," Kisho said playing a card next to his Mirage of Nightmare.

"My draw!" Arnia said drawing a card.

"And my draw!" Kisho said as his Mirage of Nightmare began to glow, he drew 4 cards from his deck and eyed them.

"Don't forget about my two effects!" Arnia said as first her Life Points increased by 500 to 12000 thanks to Solemn Wishes. Then it increased by 1600 due to Princess Pikeru, leaving her with a grand total of 13600.

"Geez!" Kisho said taken aback by Arnia's Life Points.

"Now Fire Princess reduce his Life Points by 1000!" Arnia yelled.

"Not so fast!" Kisho said activating his hidden card, "Emergency Provisions will increase my Life Points by 1000 for each Spell or Trap I send from my side of the field to the grave," Kisho Mirage of Nightmare disappeared, as a shield appeared on the field protecting Kisho from Fire Princess attack and keeping his Life Points at 3000.

_By using Emergency Provisions not only did he keep his Life Points at 3000 by canceling out Fire Princess's Special Ability but he also got ride of Mirage of Nightmare canceling out its negative effect before his turn. _Professor Helm noted.

"No matter," Arnia stated, "It was a good move but your still at the mercy of my two princess!" Arnia's monster destroyed Kisho's last two sheep leaving him defenseless.

"And I'll set one cards on the field," Arnia stated as a card appeared on the field behind her monsters.

"I got to say Arnia I'm really enjoying this Duel!" Kisho drew a card from his deck. "Now I'll activate my Black Luster Ritual!" Kisho placed the card on his Duel Disk, a huge altar appeared on the field. "Now all I've got to do is give up a monster with a summoning level of 8 to summon my Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) from my hand, and once again my Reshef is going to do nicely!" Kisho quickly shuffled the monster back into his deck as his Black Luster Soldier appeared on the field, it quickly took a battle stance. "Now take down her Fire Princess!" Kisho yelled as his monster charged forward ready to slice Arnia's monster in half.

"Reveal hidden card," Arnia calmly stated as the card revealed itself. "Astral Barrier will protect my monster by making me the target of the attack!"

"What!" Kisho said surprised as Fire Princess jumped out of the way of Black Luster Soldier attack causing it to hit Arnia and reducing her Life Points to 10600.

_By taking the hit herself she kept her combo intact. Professor Tavarius was right Arnia is an exceptional Duelist_. Professor Helm noted.

"I've got to say I was surprised by that move," Kisho stated, "But it did help me!" Kisho took a card from his hand and placed it on the field. It was a Spell, "Sebek's Blessing could only be activated when I make a direct attack, it increasing my Life Points by the attacking monsters attack points!" Kisho held up his Duel Disk as his Life Points jumped to 6000.

"Kisho," Arnia lowered her head, "I've got to say for the lowest rank in the school you've got a few good moves."

"Thanks," Kisho looked at the last card in his hand, "I'll set this." His card appeared on the field behind his Luster Soldier.

Arnia drew a card before smiling, "First I gain 500 Life Points by my Solemn Wishes," it started to rain on Arnia's side of the field as her Life Points jumped to 11100. "And Fire Princess takes 500 of your Life Points!" Arnia yelled as her monster threw a fire ball at Kisho hitting him and causing his Life Points to drop to 5500. "Next Princess Pikeru's effect I gain a total of 1600 Life Points for my two monsters." Princess Pikeru glowed as Arnia's Life Points increased to 12700. Fire Princess blasted Kisho again reducing his Life Points to 5000. "And I'll end my turn with another Fire Princess!" Arnia's new Fire Princess appeared on the field next to her Princess Pikeru.

"Seems like your all set," Kisho drew a card from his deck. "Even if I try to attack her monsters she'll take the hit," Kisho looked at the one card in his hand. "I'll summon my own White Magician Pikeru 1200/0 in defense mode!" Kisho stated his his monster appeared on the field it had its arms folded and was down on one knee. "Now Black Luster Soldier attack a Fire Princess!"

Kisho monster jumped into the air ready to attack. "Activate the effect of my Astral Barrier!" Arnia's trap glowed as her Princess jumped out of the way, Black Luster Soldier's blade hit the ground sending a shock wave that hit Arnia lowering her Life Points by 3000.

"I'm finish," Kisho said calmly.

As the Duel stood now, Kisho had 5000 Life Points, his Black Luster Soldier in attack mode, and his White Magician's Pikeru in defense mode. He also had one hidden card and his Reincarnation Spell in play. Arnia on the other hand had 9700 Life Points, as well as two Fire Princesses in play and Princess Pikeru. She had Solemn Wishes and Astral Barrier and Light of Intervention in play.

Arnia drew a card from her deck, her Life Points jumped to 10200. "I guess you know what happens next," Arnia stated as her Fire Princesses fired off two fire balls hitting Kisho and reducing his Life Points by 1000. "Also I gain a total of 2400 Life Points for having 3 monsters on the field," Arnia quickly looked over at her two Fire Princesses.

"Oh, this is getting old!" Kisho sighed as he got blasted by both monsters.

After all was said and done Kisho was down to 3000 Life Points while Arnia was at 12600. "After all that I've only got you 100 Life Points lower?"

"Now what to do about your Pikeru?" Arnia questioned. "I can't have you gaining Life Points like me. Go Fire Princess take down her Pikeru!" Fire Princess shot out a blast from her staff aimed right at Kisho's monster.

"Just the move I was waiting for!" Kisho's hidden card sprung up, "Mirror Force!" Kisho yelled as a white mirror appeared on the field it absorbed Arnia's blast before shattering, it then blasted the shards at Arnia's monster destroying each of them in a blast of light and smoke.

"No!" Arnia yelled surprised as she looked at her empty field, "That was a great move Kisho."

"Thanks," Kisho said letting out a sigh. "I thought you'd never attack."

"Well you got me this time, but the Duel isn't over yet," Arnia took a card from her hand. "I'll summon my Nimble Momonga (1000/100) in defense mode, and I'll lay this hidden card down."

"Okay my turn!" Kisho quickly drew a card from his deck.

"Go face down!" Arnia yelled revealing it, it was a Trap with a picture of a girl surrounded by spirits. "Bad Reaction to Simochi will turn the Life Point gaining effect of any card to direct damage!"

"Damn!" Kisho said as his Pikeru began to glow but instead of white light a black light surrounded Kisho lower his Life Points by 800 to 2200.

"Just like how you used my Astral Barrier to help you gain Life Points I'll use your Pikeru to help me reduce your Life Points!" Arnia stated.

"Minor setback," Kisho looked at the lone card in his hand. "I'll switch my Pikeru to attack mode, and have it attack your Nimble Momonga!" Kisho yelled as his Pikeru let out a blast that destroyed the Nimble Momonga, before the monster began to shatter two more appeared on the field. "What!"

"Not only does destroying my Nimble Momonga let me summon two more to the field, but every time one is destroyed I gain 1000 Life Points," Arnia calmly stated as her Life Points became 13600.

"Damn then I got no choice," He looked over at his Black Luster Soldier, "Attack her monster!" His monster jumped forward slashing the monster in half and increasing Arnia's Life Points to 14600.

"I'm done," Kisho calmly said as he looked on the field. _The more I try to bring her down the more she keeps fighting back._

At that moment Gellert was walking back towards the dorms with the two Slifer Red girls by his side. "Yeah you've got to check this guy out, I mean he may be the lowest rank Slifer but he's got skills, he took down a teacher," Gellert smiled.

"Hey," the first girl said, she had short hair that was spiked up in the back, and green eyes. "Someone's Dueling!"

"What?" Gellert said turning his attention to the Duel in front of him. He was surprised at who he saw Dueling, "Kisho's going up against a second year Ra Yellow?"

"That's Kisho?" the second girl asked, she had brown hair that was shoulder length in two small ponytails and blue eyes. "He's losing and badly."

"WHAT!" Gellert jaw dropped. "KISHO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Huh?" Kisho turned around to see Gellert looking at him, "Hey!"

"Don't 'Hey' me! You're losing!"

"Yeah, Arnia here is my tutor and she's a pretty good Duelist too," Kisho rubbed the back of his head, "I guess you could say she's giving me a lesson now."

"On what? How to get your butt kicked?" Gellert shook his head.

"Yeah, I know it looks bad now, but I think I can make some kind of comeback, at least I think so," Kisho looked up at the sky as he stated that last line.

"Back to the Duel Kisho," Arnia said annoyed at the little conversation as she drew a card from her deck. "My Life Points increase now!" She stated as it started to rain on her side of the field. Her Life Points became 15100. "Next I'll summon another Fire Princess (1300/1500) in defense mode, and place a hidden card on the field." The two cards appeared on the field, first the Fire Princess down on one knee and the hidden card behind her.

"Okay!" Kisho drew a card from his deck. "Thanks to Pikeru and your Trap I lose 800 Life Points." Kisho looked down at his Life Point reader as it dropped to 1400. "I held off on playing this because of your Bad Reaction to Simochi card but I got no choice now!" Kisho placed the card in the reader. "Fulfillment of the Contract, it will allow me to revive one Ritual Monster destroyed during this Duel but I've got to give up 800 Life Points," Kisho's Life Points dropped to 600. "Now come back Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)!" Kisho yelled as his monster appeared on the field. "Now I've got 3 monsters on my field. "Go Paladin of White Dragon destroy her Fire Princess!" Kisho monster fired off a blast that incinerated Arnia's monster.

"Not so fast!" Arnia triggered his hidden card, "Backfire will force you to take 500 damage for destroying my Fire Princess."

"What that will leave Kisho with only 100 Life Points!" Gellert yelled as a huge explosion covered Kisho.

"That smart," Kisho dusted himself off, as his Life Points became 100. "Now to continue!" Kisho pointed at Arnia's Nimble Momonga, "Pikeru wipe out that monster and Black Luster Soldier attack her directly!" Kisho yelled as his monster sprang into action, White Magician's Pikeru blasted Arnia's Nimble Momonga increasing her Life Points to 16100. Then Black Luster Soldier slashed Arnia in the shoulder doing 3000 points of direct damage, reducing her Life Points to 13100. "And I set a hidden card."

"That's the way Kisho!" Gellert yelled on the top of his lungs. _He'd better win otherwise I have a feeling these girls are going to split._

"My turn," Arnia drew a card, "Kisho this Duel has been a great one but it ends now! Arnia placed a card down on the field. "Premature Burial will revive one of my Fire Princesses in attack mode!" Arnia stated as her monster reappeared on the field.

"Your not-"

"That's right, I'm going to cause my Fire Princess to battle your Black Luster Soldier, once he destroys her my Backfire Trap will reduce your Life Points to 0, now battle!" Fire Princess began to charge up her attack as Black Luster Soldier just stood there as the blast came at him, he swatted the blast away with his free arm it flew back towards Fire Princess.

"Not this turn!" Kisho yelled as his face down revealed itself, "Enemy Controller will allow me to take control of one of your monsters, but I've got to give up one of my own," Kisho looked over at his White Magician's Pikeru as the monster disappeared. Fire Princess quickly dodged the attack and jumped over to Kisho's side of the field.

_That was brilliant not only did he keep himself from losing to Backfire but by giving up his Pikeru he made Arnia's Trap useless. _Professor Helm noted.

"I'm impressed," Arnia signaled for Kisho to take his turn. Her Fire Princess jumped back to her side of the field. "But I've still got a pretty solid defense against your monsters. That is you can't destroy my Fire Princess without losing the Duel."

"She's got a point," Kisho muttered. "Well whatever happens I've got to say this has been one intense Duel, and that I'm happy it was against you."

"Thanks," Arnia nodded her head.

"Now!" Kisho drew a card from his deck. "All I can do is switch all my monsters to defense mode and end my turn." All of Kisho's monsters took a knee.

"That's probably what I would do in your situation," Arnia drew a card from her deck, surprised she turned the card around for Kisho to see.

"Rain of Mercy," Kisho said shaking his end. A small smile crept up on his face. "I may have lost the Duel, but at least I know my tutor isn't a push over, go ahead end it," he stated.

"I'll play Rain of Mercy! It will increase both our Life Points by 1000 points, or in your case decrease it by 1000!" Arnia played the card as her Life Points increased to 14100, but on the flip side Kisho's Life Points were lowered to 0.

"Good game!" Kisho said replacing all his cards and placing them in his deck holder on his belt, he turned off his Duel Disk and walked over to Arnia.

"Yeah it was," Arnia shook Kisho hand.

"I thought you said he had skills?" the first girl said smugly, "Lets go!" she said to the other girl as they walked away from Gellert who was standing there with his jaw hanging down.

DAL

"YOU LOST KISHO!" Gellert was stomping mad in their dorm room.

"Can't win them all," Kisho said calmly, he was sitting at the desk going through his deck. "Besides its not so bad when you think about it."

"Not bad, according to everyone her Life Points never dropped below 8000!"

"Yeah, but at least she was a second year, besides she's got some skills, did you see the way she played her traps, so perfectly," Kisho started to smile.

"Don't tell me your falling for this girl?"

"No!" Kisho blushed.

"Good, because a relationship with a girl who can kick your ass is not a good thing," Gellert shook his head.

"This is so good, I came to Duel Academy to unlock the potential people back home are telling me I have, and with Duelist like Arnia around I'm bound to get better," Kisho sighed.

"You can't be serious, thanks to you I lost two very hot Slifer Red girls," Gellert lowered his head. "They thought it was cool I was friends with the person who beat Professor Tavarius, but they saw you lose."

DAL

Arnia walked up to the end of the dock, Nero was standing there with his arms cross. "I heard what you did," he stated not taking his eyes off the sun setting.

"I don't see what you have against him Nero," Arnia shook her head.

"Of course you wouldn't understand," Nero uncrossed his arms and walked by her, never once looking her in the eye.

"What's his problem?" Arnia asked as she watched him walk away.

_**DarkStorm:**_ Here you go, sorry for the long wait before I new chapter. Enjoy and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter Four: Challenge from a Stranger**_

The first week at Duel Academy is always the most hectic for returning students. Classes would starting the following Monday, and with registration over with, returning students were allowed to do some catch up with they're friends from last year.

At least it was for students who passed they promotional exam, for those who failed it was a painful experience, either through demotion to a lower dorm or being stuck in they current dorm.

Mercy Cora a girl with long flowing black hair opened the door to her dorm room, the same one she was in last year, the girls Slifer Red dorm. She let out a sigh as she placed her bags down on the floor.

"Stupid Mercy," she stated to herself as she kicked the side of the bed. "I let everyone down, but I won't this year I promise!"

She began to unpack her things until she came across a picture, she sighed as she looked at it. It was a picture of her and her two friends from last year, Jana and Jane.

"Were my friends," she stated, they had been promoted to Ra Yellow leaving Mercy behind, a choice she did not make. "Those two!" Mercy stated pulling out her PDA. "I'll show the both of you."

DAL

The first week at Duel Academy is always the most hectic for new students. Classes would be starting the following Monday, and with registration over with, new students were allowed to explore the school and get familiar with its surrounds.

"I'M SO LOST!" Kisho yelled as he looked around. He had decided to go take a look at the forest near the Slifer Red dorm before grabbing breakfast. That was 3 hours ago. "Damn it Kisho, why do you have to be so stupid, the least you could have done was take your PDA with ya! Then you could get out of this forest!"

Kisho kicked a nearby tree causing some leaves to fall in his hair. Bushing them off he began retracing his steps. "Let's see I made a left at the green moss and a right at the green bush and," he paused. "EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME!"

"Excuse me?"

Kisho quickly turned around, "Its you!"

DAL

"I can't believe I was so lucky as to run into you!" Kisho stated between bites of his sandwich, he was in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria with a very familiar person.

"Well…you were yelling like a madman. And to think you were only a few feet away from the Obelisk Blue cafeteria."

"Yeah…" Kisho stated less than thrilled. "So I see you got into Obelisk," Kisho stated looking at the guy he had meet at the entrance exams.

"Yeah," he stated blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey that's nothing to be embarrassed about…uh, I didn't catch your name?"

"Caden, Caden Trident, and I'm surprised you were placed in Slifer Red," Caden stated calmly. "After your Duel with Professor Tavarius I thought for sure you would have been put in Obelisk Blue."

Kisho let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I didn't do so well in my entrance exam."

"Oh," Caden stated, "Makes sense, they did state that your rank wasn't only dependent on the Duel."

"And the quality of the dorm," Kisho said looking around the cafeteria, "Our whole dorm could fit in here and this is just the cafeteria."

"You mean your cafeteria isn't as nice as this one?" Caden asked.

"Nope, in fact our dorm and cafeteria and located in the same building," Kisho stated. "Wonder why."

"That's because Slifer scum like you don't deserve the luxury us real Duelist hold," a gruff voice stated from across the room.

"Huh?" Kisho and Caden looked over to see a group of Obelisk Blue.

"What is a Slifer scum doing in our cafeteria?" One of the Obelisks stated.

"Hey guys," Kisho walked up to them, "Why are you making fun of me?"

"Why?" the guy in the gruff voice stated, "Let me explain, each rank is based off Dueling knowledge and ability, Slifer being the lowest, meaning you don't deserve the breath the same air as me."

"And what makes you say that?" Kisho stated with a hint of angry in his voice.

"Hey you don't address Eitan Hawk like that," A Obelisk Blue stated pushing Kisho back.

"Hey!" Kisho said ready to knock the guy out.

"Hold on guys," Caden stated getting in the middle of them, "This isn't the place for this, besides fighting is prohibited and you could get expelled from the academy."

"Good point," Kisho stated under his breath, "Why don't you put your game where your mouth is, lets have a Duel right here and now!"

"Me?" Eitan shook his head in disbelief, "I don't Duel Slifer scum, lets go guys," Eitan turned and walked away from Kisho.

"What a punk!" Kisho stated after they were gone.

"Eitan's a second year Obelisk Blue," Caden stated.

"I figured so from his jacket, it reminds me of the second year Ra Yellow outfit," Kisho stated.

"Well from his attitude he must have some good game to back up his mouth," Caden stated.

DAL

Kisho and Caden left the cafeteria and had decided to head back to the Slifer Red dorm.

"So Caden, when are you going to ask for a Duel?" Kisho asked.

Surprised Caden didn't respond at first, "So you figured it out huh?"

"Yeah, I figured you wanted to Duel me, why else would you be so friendly," Kisho stated as they continued to walk.

"Well to tell you the truth, I watched all the entry Duels into the academy and yours was the best," Caden reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. "Reason I came to the academy was to find something."

"Find something?" Kisho asked.

"Yes, the thing that separates the legends from the rest of us," Caden shuffled through his deck. "Yugi Motou, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine; they all have this special something that makes them such great Duelist."

"And you figure you'd find it at the academy?"

"Something like that," Caden replaced his deck back in his pocket, he then pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Kisho.

"What's this?"

"It's a flyer for Open House," Caden stated.

"Open house?"

"Yes, during Open House parents are allowed to visit the academy…"

"And see some Duels huh?" Kisho said smiling. "I accept."

"Thanks," Caden replaced the flyer back in his pocket, "Open House is after the First Quarter Exams."

"That's good," Kisho stated calmly, "I always wanted to Duel an Obelisk Blue, and one who isn't a jerk is a good start."

"Did I hear you say Duel?" A voice with a very weak French accent said from behind Kisho and Caden.

"Huh?" Kisho turned around to see a girl with long flowing black hair, she was wearing a second year Slifer Red jacket.

"You must be Kisho Takai," the girl said pointing.

"Yeah."

"Good just the person I was looking for, Kisho Takai I challenge you to a Duel!"

Kisho did a double step at this girls challenge.

"You want to Duel Kisho, but why?" Caden asked.

"I heard of your victory over Professor Tavarius and want to see for myself the student who beat him," the girl stated brushing her hair back. "Do you accept?"

"Kisho?" Caden looked over at him.

"You got yourself a Duel!" Kisho said making a fist.

DAL

"Peace and quiet," Gellert stated stretching, he had spend the better part of the day rearranging the room to suit his liking.

All of a sudden the front door slammed open, Kisho ran into the room and over to the spot where he placed his Duel Disk when he stopped. "What the? Did I come to the wrong room?"

"No you didn't," Gellert stated calmly, "I decided to do a little redecorating."

Kisho let out a sigh and shook his head, "Well where is my stuff?"

"I had to get it all out of the way, its in the closet," Gellert calmly stated.

"Okay," Kisho stated a little annoyed, he opened the closet only to be meet by all his things crashing down on him. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed pushing his stuff off him.

"I didn't know how you'd like it arranged," Gellert stated calmly.

_Why did I get stuck with an inconsiderate roommate? _ Kisho thought as he reached for his Duel Disk.

"Got a Duel?" Gellert's eyes perked up.

"Yeah," Kisho turned around and ran out the door to Duel his opponent.

"This is perfect another chance to observe him," Gellert stated to himself as he followed Kisho.

DAL

_I've never seen someone so happy to be dueling a complete stranger. _Caden thought as Kisho walked onto the field.

On the opposite side of the field was his unnamed opponent, Duel Disk ready.

Gellert walked over to Caden, "Hey mate," he stated.

"Oh you must be Gellert, I'm Caden," Caden held out his hand as Gellert shook it.

"Nice to meet you, want to fill me in?" Gellert asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's going on but this girl challenged Kisho," Caden explained.

"Oh and what's her name?"

"Don't know?"

"Oh well I can get it when I get her number."

"You ready?" Slifer Girl asked as Kisho shuffled his deck and placed it in his Duel Disk.

"Sure but before we begin can I get your name?"

"My name is Mercy, Mercy Cora."

"Okay Mercy," Kisho stated calmly as he drew five cards.

Mercy did the same thing.

"Since you challenged me I'll make the first move!" Kisho drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "I'll activate the Ritual Magic Card, Incandescent Ordeal, now by sacrificing monsters up to seven Level Stars I can summon a Ritual Monster from my hand." Kisho showed Mercy his Wall of Illusion and Sonic Bird. He threw the cards in his graveyard and placed down his Ritual Monster on the field. "Lets give a very warm welcome to the Legendary Flame Lord (2400/2000)." Kisho held up his hand as a fireball exploded in the field, his monster appeared out of the flames hold a staff and a fireball in his hand.

"What a way to start a Duel!" Caden observed.

"Yeah Kisho's not holding anything back," Gellert noted.

"Is that all?" Mercy asked unconcerned. Kisho nodded as she drew a card from her deck. _Time to see if he's worthy. _"I'll set a card down and end my turn."

Kisho was taken aback, "That's it?"

"Yeah," Mercy stated calmly.

"Okay then!" Kisho drew a card from his deck. _First she comes out of nowhere with a challenge and then she throws down one hidden card? What is she up to? _ "Time for an attack!"

"Not so fast!" Mercy quickly activated her hidden card, "Time for a Rival to Appear!" Mercy stated as her trap A Rival Appears activated. "This card allows me to select one monster on your field and summon one with the same power level as it, and the one I'm summoning is my personal favorite," she held up the card for Kisho to see.

"Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000)?" Gellert stated seeing the card.

"Come on out Guardian Angel Joan, in attack mode!" Mercy quickly slammed the card down on the field, as a beautiful angel appeared on the field surrounded in a brilliant light.

"Take about bright," Kisho stated as he shielded his eyes. _But she's got some good moves, and if I don't come up with a plan she'll wipe me out! _ "All I can do is switch my monster to defense mode!" Kisho turned his Legendary Flame Lord card sideways; in response his monster took a knee.

"Is that all?" Mercy stated. "For the student who beat Professor Tavarius you sure don't have that impressive a move."

"A Duel can't be decided on one move," Kisho stated calmly, "Right now you have the upper hand, but that doesn't mean you'll win."

"Oh, then watch this!" Mercy stated drawing a card from her deck, "I'll summon a new monster to the field!" She placed the card down on her Duel Disk as her new monster rose up from a brilliant light. "Say hello to Banisher of Radiance (1600/0)."

"This is going to hurt," Kisho stated looking at his Legendary Flame Lord.

"First Guardian Angel Joan, attack his Legendary Flame Lord!" Mercy yelled, her monster held her hand up as a bow appeared in it, she pulled the bow back as a light arrow appeared loaded, it released the arrow as it struck Kisho's monster causing it to exploded in eye blinding flash of light. "Whenever Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster in battle that monsters attack points are added to my Life Points," and on cue Mercy's Life Points jumped up to 10400.

"That's not good," Kisho stated calmly, "Don't worry Legendary Flame Lord you'll get another chance to avenge your death."

"Actually he wont," Mercy stated as Kisho looked at her bewildered. "You see as long as my Banisher of Radiance remains on the field any card sent to the grave is removed from play instead."

"That means Kisho's Legendary Flame Lord wont be coming back," Caden stated, "Whoever this Mercy is she's good, but what I can't understand is why is she still in Slifer Red."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gellert asked confused.

"Well for students who've been here for more than one year wear a creamed color version of their respective dorms color, as Mercy is wearing," Caden explained.

"I'm not done," Mercy stated looking at Kisho.

"Huh?" Kisho did a double take as Mercy's Banisher of Radiance blasted him reducing his Life Points to 6400. "And I'll end with a hidden card," Mercy stated as she placed the card face down on the field.

"Okay then, my turn!" Kisho stated as he drew a card from his deck. He quickly eyed each card carefully before making a decision. "I'll activate the Spell Card, a Shallow Grave!" Kisho stated playing the card. "This card allows both of us the opportunity to summon one monster from our graveyard and place them hidden on the field. But seeing as you don't have any," Kisho quickly grabbed the card his Duel Disk popped up and placed it in defense mode on the field. "You don't get to join in the fun."

"Don't forget your Shallow Grave Spell is also removed from the game," Mercy stated calmly as Kisho pocketed the card.

"Fine but I'm not done!" Kisho stated placing a card in the Spell and Trap portion of his Duel Disk, "I'm playing the Ritual Spell Card, White Dragon Ritual, and by giving up my hidden monster, Wall of Illusion, I can summon my Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) to the field in attack mode!" Kisho played the card as his hidden card on the field disappeared in a flash of light.

"And now both your Wall of Illusion and White Dragon Ritual is removed from the game," Mercy smiled as Kisho pocketed both cards.

"Yeah, but I can still attack your Banisher of Radiance with my monster!" Kisho stated as his monster flew towards Mercy's monster slashing it across the chest destroying it instantly and reducing Mercy's Life Points to 10100. "And I'll finish with this card hidden of course." Kisho card appeared on the field behind his Paladin.

"My turn then!" Mercy stated drawing a card; she looked at it as a small smirk appeared on her face. _Now the real test begins._

"I don't like that smile," Caden commented looking at Mercy.

"I'll have my Guardian Angel Joan attack your Paladin of White Dragon!" Mercy yelled as her monster shot off another light arrow it connected with Kisho's monster as it yelled out in pain.

"Paladin," Kisho whispered as the monster exploded in a flash of light. Kisho watched in horror as his Life Points dropped to 5500 and Mercy's Life Points jumped up to 12000.

"Kisho better do something fast, otherwise he's going to lose the Duel," Gellert stated.

_Gellert's right, I've got to do something to turn this Duel around, otherwise, with my rank being as low as it is, this might be my last Duel at the Academy…_

To Be Continued… 

**_DarkStorm: _**Sorry for the long hiatus, I've just started a new job and was getting acclimated with the long hours, but I've returned with a new chapter of Duel Academia Legends, read, review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter Five: New Partner**_

As the Duel between Kisho and Mercy raged on, the stage looked like this; Kisho had 5500 Life Points no cards in his hand and one hidden card on the field. Mercy on the other hand had 12000 Life Points, her Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) out on the field and 3 cards in her hand, and it was still Mercy's turn.

_I don't get it, from what some of the first years told me he's suppose to be good, I mean he did beat Professor Tavarius. _"Kisho you're really disappointing me here."

"I'm sorry," Kisho stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a run for your money."

"Well I guess I'll have to look else where," Mercy calmly stated. "I'm done with my turn."

"Okay," Kisho stated calmly drawing a card from his deck. "It's about time I took out that Guardian Angel Joan of yours."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Mercy stated.

"Simple with this!" Kisho stated placing the card in his Duel Disk, "I'll activate Dimension Fusion!"

"Dimension Fusion, what a good card," Caden stated. "It will allow Kisho the option of summoning all monster that were removed from play."

"Yeah but that also means Mercy can summoned any monster removed from the game!" Gellert stated.

"Now I'll bring back both my Legendary Flame Lord (2400/2000) and Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) in attack mode," Kisho stated as both of his monster reappeared on the field and his Life Points dropped to 3500.

"No matter I get my Banisher of Radiance (1600/0) back as well!" Mercy stated as her monster reappeared on the field in attack mode. "And that move cost you 2000 Life Points!"

"Well sometimes you've got to give up Life Points to get what you need," Kisho stated as he looked at his Legendary Flame Lord.

"That is why you gave up Life Points to get him back?" Mercy questioned. "He doesn't even have enough attack points to stand up to my Guardian Angel Joan."

"This turn, Guardian Angel Joan isn't the monster he's battling," he then pointed to Mercy's Banisher of Radiance, "Flame Lord show her monster why you're Legendary!" Kisho yelled as his monster made a huge flame ball in his hand, it fired the blast as it hit Mercy's monster destroying it and reducing her Life Points to 11200.

"My turn!" Mercy stated drawing a card. "Now Guardian Angel Joan, destroy that Legendary Flame Lord again!"

Guardian Angel Joan quickly fired off an arrow aimed at Kisho Flame Lord, quickly responding the Legendary Flame Lord used its staff to try to hold the arrow back. The arrow hit the staff dead on causing it to start to crack.

"Reveal Trap Card!" Kisho yelled as his hidden card revealed itself. "Covering Fire!" Kisho stated looking at the card. "It will allow my Wall of Illusion to give its attack points to Legendary Flame Lord, increasing its attack points by 1000!" Kisho yelled as his Legendary Flame Lord attack jumped up to 3400.

"What? NO!" Mercy screamed.

"Now counter attack!" Kisho yelled as his monster knocked the light arrow aside and ran over to Mercy's Guardian Angel Joan, it let out a huge fireball in the monster face causing it to yell in pain before exploding and reducing Mercy's Life Points to 10600.

"My…Guardian…" Mercy stated in shock. _He took out my Guardian Angel Joan. _She looked over at Kisho who had let out a sigh. _Maybe…maybe I was wrong about him not being good enough._

Kisho noticed Mercy looking at him, "Huh?" Kisho stated. "Something wrong Mercy. I'm sorry I took down your fave monster."

"No, its just…" she let out a sigh.

"What's going on?" Gellert asked. "Mercy seems different."

"Kisho there is a reason I challenged you, and at least I should let you know why…" Mercy held her head down

"Hey," Kisho stated, "Don't look so bummed out, I mean whatever reason you challenged me to this Duel, it doesn't really matter, because I'm having a blast."

"Yeah," Mercy stated picking her head up.

"Listen everyone Duels for a reason, so you don't have to feel so bad," Kisho stated calmly. "The reason I Duel and the main reason I came to Duel Academy was to get better, to tell you the truth back where I'm from I don't win to many Duels, in fact I'm always being told I have good potential. So I decided to come to Duel Academy to lose that whole title, to prove I know how to use that potential instead of being told I've got it."

"Kisho…the reason I've been dueling you hasn't been as nice as yours," Mercy stated. "You see I need a partner for a Tag Team Duel."

"Is that it?" Kisho asked. Mercy nodded her head. "Well all you had to do was ask, sure I'll team with you!"

"Is Kisho nuts or did he just accept a challenge for a partnership with someone he just meet?" Gellert exclaimed.

"It would seem that way," Caden responded. "He sure is an interesting character."

Kisho looked at Mercy who had a tear streaming down her face.

"Huh?" Kisho was taken aback by her reaction. "I thought you wanted me to team with you."

"Yeah I did but you suck!" Mercy barked.

"Tough words coming from a second year Slifer Red," Caden noted.

"HEY NOW!" Kisho said folding his arms. "Give me a chance! Besides this Duel isn't over yet."

"It might as well be," Mercy calmly stated.

As the Duel stood Kisho had 3500 Life Points and two monsters out on the field, his Legendary Flame Lord, and Wall of Illusion, which were both in attack mode. Mercy on the other hand had 10600 Life Points, and four cards in her hand, and it was still her turn.

"Well are you going to finish your move?" Kisho asked as he folded his arms.

"Yeah," Mercy stated with a smirk, "I'll play a Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" As she placed the card in the Field Card Slot a white light fired off.

"Geez!" Kisho, Caden and Gellert yelled at the same time. When the light died down they all realized they were standing on a huge cloud and behind Mercy was a huge palace.

"This Field Spell will come in handy in a second," Mercy stated. "But first I'll have to summon this monster!" She quickly placed the card down on the reader as a monster in red armor appeared on the field. "Say hello to The Agent of Force – Mars (0/0)."

"Well thanks to you my Legendary Flame Lord gets on Spell Counter," Kisho stated as a small white dot glowed on his monsters staff.

"I'm not worried about that at all," Mercy retorted. "Because my new monsters attack and defense power is equal to the difference between our Life Points."

"Difference between Life Points?" Gellert looked dumbfounded.

"Well because Mercy's Life Points are 10600 and Kisho's Life Points are 3500, so if I did the math correctly her monsters attack and defense power is 7100!" Caden exclaimed.

On cue Mercy's monster started to glow as its attack and defense power increased.

"Damn!" Kisho spat out. "Well it's a good thing you already had a battle phase otherwise I'd be done."

"Yeah," Mercy stated. "Well I'll end with these two cards hidden," two cards appeared on the field behind The Agent of Force – Mars.

"My turn then!" Kisho quickly drew a card from his deck. "Okay I'll play Pot of Greed!" Kisho quickly drew 2 cards as a Spell Counter appeared on his Legendary Flame Lord.

_I wonder what's up with those Spell Counters? Well I'll finish him off before he gets the chance anyway. _Mercy thought.

"Okay I'll place two hidden cards switch my Wall of Illusion to defense mode and that's all from me," Kisho signaled for Mercy to go after his cards appeared on the field.

"Well that's all Kisho can do," Gellert stated.

"But why didn't he change his Legendary Flame Lord to defense mode?" Caden questioned.

"You're not fooling me for a second," Mercy stated drawing a card, "You left your Legendary Flame Lord in attack mode hopeful that I would attack it, but I don't need to attack it to win."

"You don't?!" Kisho took a step back.

"Because I have this Trap, Meteorain!" Mercy's Trap flipped up revealing a picture a man with a bunch of Meteorites raining down on him. "This Trap allows the difference between my monsters attack and your monsters defense to come out of your Life Points, so go my Agent of Force – Mars win me the duel!"

"Not so fast!" Kisho exclaimed as he revealed a Trap Card, "Blast with Chain!" Kisho card showed a picture of a chain of dynamite. "This Trap can be equipped to any monster on the field, in turn it backs the monster up with 500 extra attack points." Kisho quickly pointed to his Wall of Illusion as its attacked jumped up to 1500.

"What was the point of that?" Gellert asked. "It still doesn't protect Kisho from losing the Duel.

"You must have really lost it Kisho," Mercy stated.

"Not really, because my Blast with Chain has another effect," Kisho quickly revealed his second card, which turned out to be Emergency Provisions. "You see if its destroyed while its equipped to a monster, then it will go off, destroying one card on the field. On cue Kisho Trap Card exploded his Life Points jumped to 4500 and a spell counter appeared on Legendary Flame Lords staff, a huge chain shot out of the smoke wrapping itself around Mercy's monster.

"Damn!" Mercy shouted as her monster exploded.

"Yeah, looks like I survived your attack Mercy," Kisho said with a smile. "But I've got to say, that's one cool monster you've got there."

"Thanks," Mercy stated calmly, "But why are you complementing me?"

"Cause were friends now," Kisho stated. "Besides, I said I'd team with you so that means this is more like a practice than a real Duel."

"You're a strange guy," Mercy stated calmly, "Besides just because you said you'd team with me doesn't mean I want you on my team."

"Huh? But isn't the whole reason-"

"Yes, but this is more like a test, and so far you're failing!" Mercy pointed at Kisho. "You're not living up to your hype at all. 'A teacher-beater, the next #1 ranked Duelist at the academy,'" she let out a sigh. "I guess I've got bad taste.

"Thanks," Kisho stated in a less than pleasant mood. _I wonder who's spreading these rumors. _Kisho sighed.

_Uh oh, I guess using Kisho as a chick magnet is backfiring. _H-hey y-ou finish…right?" Gellert nervously blurted out.

"Yeah I'm done," Mercy looked at Gellert with a puzzled look on her face. _What's his deal?_

"Good then," Kisho stated as he drew a card. "I'll summon my White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) to the field!" Kisho stated as his cute Spellcaster appeared on the field. "And I'll switch my Wall of Illusion back to attack mode, now all three of you direct attack!" Kisho yelled.

Legendary Flame Lord let out a blast of fire that engulfed Mercy, while Wall of Illusion blasted her with a black energy ball; followed by White Magician Pikeru attack that was a bright white ball. Mercy yelled out in pain as her Life Points dropped to 6000.

"Hope that didn't hurt too much," Kisho stated concerned.

"I'm fine," Mercy stated taking in a deep breath. _This isn't good; I've got to find a way to turn this around. _"I'll go!" Mercy barked as she drew a card. "I guess I owe you an apology Kisho."

"Huh?"

"When I said you sucked. I'm really happy you said you'd team up with me, cause you're just the Duelist I need on my team, and with me as the leader will definitely be the best Tag Team out there," Mercy threw her fist up into the air.

"Thanks," Kisho sighed.

"She's very modest," Caden sarcastically commented.

"But even though you said you'd team with me, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. So I activate Celestial Transformation, now I can summon one Fairy-type monster from my hand, in exchange that monster is destroyed at the end of the turn, and its attack is halved. So come on out The Agent of Creation – Venus (1600/0)!" The ground lit up as Mercy's monster appeared on the field, but as soon as the monster appeared it kneeled over in pain as it attack was halved to 800.

"I don't see why you'd do that?" Kisho scratched his head. _But I know I'm about to find out._

"That's because The Agent of Creation – Venus has a special ability," Mercy took her deck out of her holder and started searching through it. "I can give up 500 Life Points to summon a Mystic Shine Ball (500/500) from my deck to the field. Mercy Life Points quickly dropped to 5500. A clear balls appeared on the field next to The Agent of Creation – Venus.

"Huh?" Kisho stared at the new monster dumbfounded. "You've lost me, that monster is weak."

"That's why I plan to sacrifice them!" Mercy held up the last card in her hand, "Now I summon my Moisture Creature (2800/2900) in attack mode!" Mercy stated as her monster appeared on the field.

"Huh, a pair of eyes in a liquid blob?" Gellert stated.

"Who cares what the monster looks like, just look at its power!" Caden stated excited. _Kisho looks like you have your hands full, like you did against Professor Tavarius. Lets see that Duelist Finish you showed everyone back at the test site._

"Now which monster to attack?" Mercy stated as she twirled her hair. "I know your Legendary Flame Lord, seeing as it has all those counters and you've yet to activate its special ability I don't want to run into it later."

Moisture Creature responded by creating an opening in its water body, it quickly sucked in the Flame Lord and started to suck the moisture of the creature until it looked like a prune.

"Gah! What a way to go Legendary Flame Lord," Kisho stated as his Life Points dropped to 4100. _Not only that, but if she'd left my Legendary Flame Lord alone I could have used its special ability._

"Okay Kisho I'm done for now," Mercy stated.

"Kay," Kisho drew a card, "Thanks to White Magician Pikeru's Special Ability I gain 400 Life Points for all the monster on my side of the field, and seeing as I have two." Kisho looked at his Duel Disk as his Life Points jumped up to 4900. "I'll throw a hidden card on the field, and switch both my monster back on the defense. I think I'll call it a turn."

"Okay then," Mercy drew a card, "Good I'll play an Equipment Spell, Fairy's Meteor Crush!" She held up the card, which had a picture of a shooting meteorite. "This card has the same effect as my Meteorain Trap Card."

"Talk about not backing down," Kisho stated. "Go ahead.

"Right," Mercy stated. "Attack his White Magician Pikeru!"

On cue her monster smothered Kisho's monster as he watched in horror as the monster suffocated. As soon as White Magician Pikeru stopped breathing the monster left Kisho's side of the field and rejoined its owner. Kisho Life Points were reduced to 2100.

"I'm finish," Mercy stated. "I've got to say though, this has been the best duel I've been in."

"That's good Mercy," Kisho stated as he drew a card. "I'm having a blast as well," he eyed the card in his hand. "Now its time I turn this match around. So I'll play my hidden card, Reckless Greed." Kisho trap revealed a man standing over a chest of gold. "As the card suggest I get to be a little greedy and draw 2 cards, but for my reckless greed," he closed his eyes, "I can't draw for my next two draw phases."

"A risky move," Gellert commented.

"But it could pay off," Caden stated.

"Now," Kisho drew his two cards and looked at it. "I'll summon my Senju of the Thousand Hands (1400/1000) to the field." Kisho monster appeared on the field, with all one thousand of its hands. "This monster got a cool special ability it allows me to move 1 Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand." Kisho removed his deck from its holder and searched for his monster, he quickly decided, shuffled his deck and put it back in its holder. "And this one's a Fairy-Type."

"No way it couldn't be-" Mercy face turned white.

"I'll activate Shinato's Ark!" Kisho placed the card on the reader as a huge Ark appeared on the field. "Now I'll give up my Wall of Illusion and my Senju of the Thousand Hands to summon Shinato King of a Higher Plane 3300/3000." The two monsters disappeared as they were sucked into the Ark, as soon as the monsters disappeared the Ark started to crumble apart as a blue angel appeared from the rubble.

"No way," Mercy whispered to herself. All of a sudden images flashed in Mercy's head. It was pictures of her being blasted by Shinato King of a Higher Plane…but it wasn't Kisho's monster, it was someone else's.

"Mercy?" Kisho tilted his head sideways.

Mercy shook her head. "Huh?"

"You spaced there for a second, you okay?" Kisho asked.

"Yeah," she heaved a sigh, but she still looked like she'd seen a ghost. _Shinato, not this monster, not here, I-I can't win. I've-I've got to get away!_

Kisho noticed the change in Mercy's mood. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Mercy forced out. "Continue."

"Okay," Kisho said still concerned. "I'll play the Spell Card, Enemy Controller!" All of a sudden a huge video game controller appeared on the field. "Now I can force one of your monster into defense mode."

"What?" Mercy stated as her Moisture Creature rolled up into a ball.

"Huh?" Gellert and Caden yelled at the same time.

"Now attack Shinato King of a Higher Plane!" Kisho yelled out, the monster formed a white ball in its hand, and slammed it into Moisture Creature causing the monster to explode. "Guess you're wondering why I turned your monster into defense mode before I attacked huh?" Kisho asked Mercy, who still looked like she'd seen a ghost, "Well you see when Shinato attacks a monster in defense mode, the original attack points of the monster come directly out of your Life Points!" Kisho smiled as Mercy's Life Points were reduced to 2700. "Sure it doesn't give me the win, but it does put me in a much better position."

"Yeah," Mercy sighed.

"Something's not right," Caden stated. "Mercy's whole mood just change.

"Could it have something to do with Kisho about to win this Duel?" Gellert asked.

"That would make sense but…"

"M-my turn," Mercy drew a card from her deck. _There's no way I can win now…Shinato I've…damn it. _All Mercy could see in her mind were the images of herself being attacked by Shinato over and over again, while the image of the person who ordered the attack was smiling, as the person watched Mercy yell out in pain. _The most important Duel, the one chance to escape and Shinato…DAMN IT! _She screamed in her head.

Kisho noticed the pained look in her face. _W-what's going on, why is Mercy-_

Before Kisho could finish his thought a blood curling scream was heard from Mercy, as she clutched her head and fell over.

"Mercy!" Kisho yelled running over to her side.

"M-make it stop!" She whispered to herself as she curled up into a ball after staring back at Shinato.

"Make what stop?" Kisho asked confused.

Gellert and Caden ran to Kisho side. "Kisho turn off your Duel Disk right now!" Caden yelled.

"Huh?" Kisho was a bit taken back by Caden snappy demand but did as he said.

"It's okay Mercy," Caden said in a soothing voice. "The monster it's gone now."

Kisho looked over at Gellert with a very confused look on his face. Gellert just shrugged his shoulders.

Mercy slowly opened her eyes and looked back towards the Dueling field and saw the monster was gone. _I-I. _She looked up at Kisho who was holding her in his arms. _I can't let them know…I-I can't let them see-_

"Are you okay?" Kisho asked concerned. "Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah," Mercy stated as Kisho let her go she slowly stood up; her legs wobbled a little.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" Kisho asked concerned. "Its just-"

"Don't worry about it," Mercy stated getting defensive.

"Does it have something to do with-"

"It's okay Caden," Kisho quickly interrupted him. "I think we should postpone the Duel for now," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly jotted down his PDA number and handed it to Mercy. "Here, seeing as were teammates now," Kisho stated handing it to her.

Mercy sighed and took the paper from Kisho. She then turned away and ran towards the Slifer Red girl's dorm. _Thank you, Kisho._

"Wait!" Gellert yelled out as she continued to run. He let out a sigh. "I don't get it."

"I don't think we can," Caden stated looking at Gellert after Mercy was around the corner. "But I think that monster had something to do with it," he looked at Kisho Duel Disk which still had Shinato King of a Higher Plane on it.

"I guess so, weird girl," Gellert stated. _But still Kisho had his back against the wall and managed to make a very impressive comeback._

"But why did you let her go Kisho, we could have asked her?" Caden questioned.

"Trust me, when she's ready to talk she will," Kisho stated. "We're teammates now, and teammates look out for each other."

"She did look pretty distraught," Gellert noted.

"Well it's getting pretty late," Caden stated looking up at the sky which was starting to turn dark. "Thanks for a very entertaining Duel Kisho."

"Heh, it was nothing," Kisho stated with a smile, but his smile quickly faded as his thoughts drifted back to Mercy. _I wonder what happened to her, if Shinato has anything to do with this, then it must be related to the fact she's a second year Slifer Red._

"Nice to meet you Gellert," Caden stated before making his way back towards his dorm.

"Well I guess we best get going," Kisho stated as he started to walk in the direction of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Acutally there's a couple of things I need to take care of, I'll see you back at the dorm," Gellert stated with a smile.

"O-oh okay, well I guess I'll see you then," Kisho stated he waved goodbye and started to walk towards the dorm.

Gellert watch as he disappeared around the corner. "I guess I'll report this," he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "He could be the one were looking for…"

**_DarkStorm:_** Sorry for the long hiatus, but Duel Academia Legends is back! So read, review and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

Shout outs

unbroken heart: Yeah, Kisho deck is a ritual monster deck.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter Six: Playing Hooky!**_

As the sun rose over Duel Academy we find Kisho standing in his favorite spot looking over the river.

"Damn Gellert," Kisho said with a yawn. "Classes start today and thanks to him I didn't get any sleep." _Actually to be honest, the real reason I haven't gotten any sleep is…Mercy. _Kisho thought back to that Duel

_Are you okay?" Kisho asked concerned. "Can you stand?"_

"_Y-yeah," Mercy stated as Kisho let her go she slowly stood up; her legs wobbled a little._

"_I'm sorry, did I do something?" Kisho asked concerned. "Its just-"_

"_Don't worry about it," Mercy stated getting defensive._

"_Does it have something to do with-"_

"_It's okay Caden," Kisho quickly interrupted him. "I think we should postpone the Duel for now," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly jotted down his PDA number and handed it to Mercy. "Here, seeing as were teammates now," Kisho stated handing it to her._

_Mercy sighed and took the paper from Kisho. She then turned away and ran towards the Slifer Red girl's dorm. Thank you, Kisho._

"Someone looks like they haven't gotten much sleep in days," a familiar voice said from behind Kisho.

"Hey Arnia," Kisho smiled signally her to have a seat next to him. "Wasn't expecting to see you out here."

"Yeah, I could say the same thing," she stated as she sat down next to him. "So are you nervous about your first day?"

"Huh? Oh no its not that…" his voice trailed off, as he stared out towards the rising sun.

"Did something bad happen?"

"Well, I really don't know, but my teammate…"

"Teammate?" Arnia looked puzzled.

"I guess I should explain everything," Kisho stated.

"Yeah, I think it make things easier to understand."

"Well you see, a few days ago I got challenged to a Duel by a second year Slifer Red girl name Mercy Cora-"

"Wait a minute, did you say Mercy Cora?!" Arnia barked interrupting Kisho.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, but I thought she flunked out of the Academy?"

"Flunked out? Her? But she's such a good Duelist!"

"Well, I don't remember the exact details, but I did hear rumors that she was caught stealing from the Academy Card Shop."

"WHAT?!" Kisho jumped up into the air. "You can't be serious!"

"Like I said they're just rumors but supposedly they didn't have any proof it was her, but she flunked the end of the year exam and got kicked out, at least that what I heard."

Kisho stood there dumbfounded. _If what Arnia is saying is true…_ He pulled out his PDA out of his pocket; Mercy hadn't sent him an email since the end of that Duel.

"We'll continue this later," Arnia stated standing up. "I've got to plan what we're going to do for our Tutor period so I'll see you later."

"Okay," Kisho said snapping out of it. "Thanks for the info Arnia."

"Sure, but remember, what I told you was just the rumors I heard," Arnia bowed to Kisho before walking away.

_Mercy…what is going on with you?_

DAL

The first half of Kisho's day was devoted to his mandatory classes required for him to graduate from regular school. After he was done with those classes, he made his way back to the Slifer Red Dorm, to grab a bite to eat, when he saw Gellert coming towards him.

"Hey what's up man?" Kisho stated running up to him.

"Nothing, just got up," Gellert stated with a yawn.

"Just got up? What about your mandatory classes?

"Don't have any. My parents made me finish up my normal classes before applying here, so I don't have to be up until its time for my Duel Monster classes," he said with a stretch.

"Lucky you," Kisho said less than thrilled. _So he goes to bed early, sleeps in, snores all night and doesn't even have classes until after lunch…talk about inconsiderate._

"So you heard anything from Mercy?" Gellert asked.

"Nope nothing at all," Kisho sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"Well its like you said, she'll talk when she's ready," Gellert stated.

"Yeah I guess so. So want to grab a bite to eat before heading over to Mechanics of Duel Disk 101?"

"Yeah sure, I haven't eaten breakfast anyway," Gellert stated with a yawn.

"Yeah, and seeing as it not even morning anymore I doubt they'll be serving breakfast," Kisho quietly remarked.

"Yeah, well I'm not to into breakfast anyway," Gellert stated walking towards the cafeteria.

"Gellert," Kisho shook his head as he followed.

DAL

After they were done with lunch they headed over to they're next class Mechanics of Duel Disk 101.

After finding some seats they settled down and waited for the teacher to show up. After a few minutes the teacher walked in. He was a man of small statue and very short black hair. He had a very thick beard and was wearing a yellow blazer with brown slacks.

"Settled down," the teacher stated calmly his voice came out like he was talking through his nose. "Some of you may already know me. "I'm the assistant of the Ra Yellow Dorm, Professor Needlebrown."

"Is it me or is guy weird?" Gellert whispered to Kisho.

Kisho ignored him as the teacher walked over to the desk in near him and place his briefcase down.

"As the name of this class suggest, this class deals with Duel Disk," he paused as if waiting for a noise, then a groan was heard from some of the students.

He cleared his throat, "The first week we will be covering how to operate the Academy Duel Disk that each of you were assigned."

A student raised his hand; the Professor acknowledged him and he stood up. Kisho looked over and noticed it was Caden.

"With all due respect sir, the operation of the Duel Disk is something that all students know, why do we have to go over it?"

"Simple," the Professor stated waiting for Caden to sit back down. "This class is to teach you about the nuances about the Duel Disk as well as the history of holographic technology. So like I was saying we will be going over the basics of the Academy Duel Disk…

Kisho let out a sigh as his mind started to wander. _I can't focus on this. _His mind keep going back to Mercy and her reaction to Shinato King of a Higher Plane, as well as what Arnia had told him. _I just don't get it… _

After what seemed like an eternity the class was finally over, and Kisho, Gellert and Caden gathered right outside the classroom.

"Talk about boring," Gellert stated.

"Actually once he got into each feature and explained why they came about and how, it was pretty interesting," Caden stated. "I took notes just incase this is on the test." He held up a stack of papers.

"What do you think Kisho?" Gellert asked.

"Huh?" A startled Kisho yelped out.

"Mind elsewhere huh?" Caden asked.

"Yeah, it seems he has a love crush on Mercy," Gellert said with a snicker.

"Its not that!" Kisho held up a fist at Gellert.

"It's her reaction to the monster isn't it?" Caden asked.

"Yeah, and she hasn't even tried to contact me since," Kisho pulled out his PDA. "Not to mention I learned a couple of things about her, but I'm not entirely sure that it is true."

"Rumors eh?" Caden asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kisho sighed. He looked down at the time on his PDA. "Damn I've got to get going, I've got Dueling Strategy and Philosophy 101 right now!" Kisho took off around the corner.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Gellert asked.

"I sure he'll figure out that the class is in the same room," Caden stated with a sigh.

Kisho made his way through a couple of hallways until he realized he was going the wrong way. "Wait," he looked up at one of the numbers for the classrooms on the wall. "Shit it's in the same room!" Kisho quickly turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oww," Kisho yelled as he fell flat on his rump. "Sorry I-" he looked and saw Mercy sitting across from him. "Mercy!"

"K-Kisho!" she yelled, she quickly got up and took off around the corner.

"Wait you dropped your-" Kisho stood up and picked up a spiral notebook belonging to Mercy and took off after her.

After running around two corners he ran into Mercy standing in the empty hallway waiting for him. "Mercy," Kisho said a little out of breath, he held up the notebook.

She walked up to him and took it. "T-thanks," she said not looking him in the eye.

"Look I know its none of my business but…"

"It's about what happened during the Duel…I know," Mercy stated.

"I just wanted you to know, whatever you did-"

"So you heard?" Mercy stated less than pleasant. "Let me guess now you want nothing to do with me."

"What? T-that's not true!" Kisho quickly replied.

"Yeah, that's what you say in front of me, but deep down you want nothing to do with me," she turned to run away, but Kisho grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Kisho stated.

She looked at him. Kisho quickly released his grip. "I know we just meet and everything, but I trust you. I can tell; you're not a bad person."

She just stared at Kisho. _Who is this guy? We just met so why is he so concerned with me._

"I guess I get it from my mom," Kisho stated turning his back to her. "She always worrying and helping out the neighborhood kids. I just can't see someone who needs help wander around here."

"Kisho…" Mercy stated a tear ran down her face.

"Listen, I really don't care what you did, everyone makes mistakes, and you seem to be atoning for that mistake by still being in Slifer Red. Probably sucks to be wearing that jacket too, but I want you to know, that we're teammates now, and teammates watch out for each other. So whatever it is that's making you-"

Kisho didn't get a chance to finish his thought as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He felt the back of his jacket getting wet. "Mercy?"

"Kisho I-"

"Its okay, lets not talk about it right now," Kisho turned around. "Lets work our hardest, we'll conquer this thing together okay!" Kisho gave her the thumbs up and smiled at her. "I'll always be here for you, that's the promise of a lifetime!"

"Thanks," she stated looking away from him, "You'd better get going you're going to be late for class."

"Forget it," Kisho said with a smile.

Mercy smiled back, "Actually, if were going to play hooky, how about we go to my favorite spot!"

"Sure!" Kisho stated following her. A few minutes later they were on top of the building.

"Kisho, I have to tell you," Mercy stated after they had sat down.

"Hey, like I said, you don't have to tell me," Kisho stated.

"No, if were

going to be teammates, then we shouldn't hide anything from each other," she stated. "So what did you hear?

"Well," Kisho let out a sigh. "I heard you were caught stealing from the Academy Card Shop, and that you flunked your exam."

"Well actually that's not what happened," she looked away from him. "You see it began near the end of my first year at the Academy…"

_The scene changes as we see a struggling Mercy trying to figure out what wrong with her deck._

"_I just don't get it," she said out loud going through the deck._

_All of a sudden there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in," Mercy stated not turning away from her deck, she started to lay each card out on her desk._

"_Hey Mercy," the first girl said walking in; she was wearing a Slifer Red Jacket with a pink tank top on underneath she had long flowing brown hair._

"_Hey Jana," Mercy stated not looking away._

"_Hey what about me?" the second girl said, she was also wearing a Slifer Red Jacket with a yellow tank top on underneath, she also had long flowing brown hair._

"_Oh and Jane," Mercy stated, she sighed and turn around. "Sorry guys, it just that-"_

"_You're still sulking over that deck of yours?" Jana walked over to Mercy and scanned through her cards._

"_Yeah, I mean…I just don't know, I feel like something's missing," Mercy stated._

"_Let me have a look," Jane quickly scanned through the cards. "I know," she smiled. "You need that one fairy ritual monster," she scratched her chin. "What's it called?"_

_Mercy head slumped over, "Shinato King of a Higher Plane," she quickly gathered up her cards._

"_Huh? What's your problem?" Jana asked._

"_I knew you were going to say that, but I can't…"_

"_Jana its okay, you don't have to tell us Mercy, but I think there is another monster you could use," Jane stated. "Come on lets head over to the Card Shop, I think I saw it there."_

_Mercy nodded with a smile on her face, "Okay then lets go!" _

_After they had made it to the Card Shop. They quickly walked over to the glass case that had a bunch of single cards for sale._

"_It's right there," Jane pointed to the card._

"_Voltanis the Adjudicator?" Mercy stated reading the name off the top of the card._

"_Yeah it has a very cool ability," Jane stated._

"_Oh," the shop owner stated walking over to the girls. "Do you see something you like?_

"_Yeah," Jana stated pointing to a Spirit of the Harp card, "I'd like to purchase that."_

"_Okay," the owner said opening up the top of the glass case and pulling the card out, she went back to close it but Jane let out a yell. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"_

"_A cute Kuriboh doll!" she stated pointing to the doll behind her, "I've got to have one of those! Can I see it?"_

"_Yeah sure," the owner stated walking away from the case._

"_Go now," Jana whispered to Mercy._

"_Huh?"_

"_Did you see the price on that, you don't have enough Duel Points, go ahead!" Jana whispered._

"_H-huh? But that's-"_

"_Damn it," Jana reached into the case and handing the card to Mercy._

_Mercy instinctively took the card, "W-what-"_

"_Ahh thieve!" Jana yelled._

Mercy let out a sigh and looked back at Kisho who was absorbing what she had said. "Because the Chancellor was a good friend of my fathers he went easy on me and forced me to work at the Card Shop over the summer holiday, and…"

"You got stuck in Slifer Red…" Kisho voice trailed off. "But why?"

"Have you heard about Jane and Jana?"

Kisho shook his head.

"They're the ones who started the Tag Team League here at the school, its something they always wanted to get main stream, and because of what they did to me, Mercy Cora daughter of Frances top Duelist Duke Alexandre Cora…"

"It allowed them to get where they are today…" Kisho made a fist.

"That's why Kisho, I need you to team with me, if I can crush them in a Tag Team Duel I can get revenge on them for what they did to me," Mercy heaved as she held some tears back.

Kisho let out a sigh and stood up, "Mercy, you don't get it do you…I can't team with you."

"Huh? But why?! You said teammates have to stick together!"

"Yeah I did, and because of what you just told me, I can't let you Duel them," Kisho walked over to her.

"Damn! _Tu es completement debile_! You lied to me!" Mercy could not hold back the tears streaming down her face. "Because of them, I can't-"

"Mercy," Kisho cut her off. "You can't duel with revenge in your heart. I feel for you, I really do. Remember the reason I came to Duel Academy?"

"_Kisho there is a reason I challenged you, and at least I should let you know why…" Mercy held her head down_

"_Hey," Kisho stated, "Don't look so bummed out, I mean whatever reason you challenged me to this Duel, it doesn't really matter, because I'm having a blast."_

"_Yeah," Mercy stated picking her head up._

"_Listen everyone Duels for a reason, so you don't have to feel so bad," Kisho stated calmly. "The reason I Duel and the main reason I came to Duel Academy was to get better, to tell you the truth back where I'm from I don't win to many Duels, in fact I'm always being told I have good potential. So I decided to come to Duel Academy to lose that whole title, to prove I know how to use that potential instead of being told I've got it."_

"What does that have to do with me? They made me look like a _fou_, why should I let them get away with it?! TELL ME WHY?!"

"I never said to let them get away with it," Kisho let out a sigh, "I'm not very good with words, so how about we team up, but instead of dueling for revenge, how about we duel to clear your name?"

"Clear…my…name?" Mercy wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah, no one should walk around with a burden like you have, so let's prove to everyone that what they think that happened isn't what really happened," Kisho gave Mercy the thumbs up and smiled at her. "I will get those two to admit what they did and clear your name. That's a promise!"

Mercy looked at Kisho, surprised at his comment, "Kisho…" _Thank you…_

**_DarkStorm:_** Personally I was a little unsure with this chapter, but I think I'll go with it. So there you go, sorry to some who were expecting a Duel this chapter, but I felt like getting some of Mercy's back-story out. So now Kisho knows why she wants to team with him, but what about her reaction to Shinato King of a Higher Plane? Stay tuned to see what happens next…


	7. Chapter 7

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**_Shout Outs_**

None due to lack of reviews at time of posting...sigh...

**_Chapter Seven: Potentially Flawed_**

"Just great," Kisho let out a sigh as he stared at the pink slip in front of him. "Detention for a month," he put the paper in his pocket, and closed his eyes. "All because I missed two classes."

_Earlier in the day…_

Kisho sitting at the same desk he was in for his previous class, Mechanics of Duel Disk 101 waiting for the next class to start Dueling Strategy and Philosophy 101 the class he played hooky from with Mercy the day before.

Kisho let out a sigh, "I hope I don't get in too much trouble for skipping this class yesterday."

As he finished his sentence the door to the class opened as the teacher walked in. When Kisho got one good look at the teacher he knew he was in hot trouble.

"YOU!" He yelled pointing to Professor Tavarius.

Professor Tavarius calmly put his briefcase on the teacher's desk; he opened it and calmly sat down.

_Maybe he didn't notice I missed-_

"Mr. Takai, I would like a word with you," he calmly said never once looking over at Kisho.

"D-damn!" Kisho spat out under his breath. _Busted Kisho…_

Professor Tavarius pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase, "Where were you yesterday Mr. Takai?" He began to write something down on the paper.

"U-umm w-well-"

"Actually it doesn't really matter," Professor Tavarius stated as he continued to write. "You are not wondering where all the students for the class are?"

Kisho quickly glanced around the room. _Where is everyone…did something happen?_

"Now to be completely honest with you, I had no idea you were missing from class yesterday, until I spoke with Arnia, she informed me you didn't make it to tutoring yesterday either did you Mr. Takai?"

"U-uhh-"

"No need to answer. Now please," his voice remained calm, "Join me up here."

Kisho slowly got up from his desk and approached Professor Tavarius, he calmly handed Kisho the slip of paper.

"D-DETENTION?!" Kisho did a double take.

"Yes for one full month," Professor Tavarius stated calmly he closed his briefcase and began to walk out the door. "By the way, if you were here yesterday. You would have known that the class was being held in the Ra Yellow Battle Arena today. Now if you'll please follow me, we're late."

_Present…_

Professor Tavarius walked into the Ra Yellow Battle Arena, with Kisho in tow. When Kisho got a clear view of the arena he noticed how big it was, it had a huge battlefield in the middle as well as a huge stand for spectators to sit. At present everyone in his class was gathered together by rank, Slifer Reds in the first two rows, Ra Yellows in the second two rows and followed by one row of Obelisk Blue.

"Take you're place Mr. Takai," he calmly stated as he walked towards the battle arena.

Kisho quickly scurried over to the stands and found a sit next to a fellow Slifer Red.

"Now class," Professor Tavarius said speaking up. "Like I mentioned yesterday, today I'll announce the pairings for the duels."

"Duels?" Kisho looked around dumbfounded.

"As one of the proctors for the entrance exam, I have all the current information of the strategies of each of you here in the class," Professor pointed to his briefcase. "After carefully analyzing the data, I came up with the pairing for the matches. Now for anyone who missed the class yesterday."

Kisho winced he knew who he meant with that comment.

"Each day two students will compete in a Duel, once the Duel is completed, your assignment will be to write a report on what you thought was done correctly and what was done incorrectly in each Duel, then the following Monday we will meet in class to discuss the Duels from the previous week, and of course, turn in your reports on the Duels. Now with the current class size it will take 5 weeks to complete this, the rest of the agenda before the First Quarter will cover the Dueling Philosophy, which will be explained at that time."

_So in other words everyone will get to analyze everyone's skills and write a report about it, I guess this class does have a very good name Dueling Strategy and Philosophy 101. _Kisho thought as he watched Professor Tavarius looking over the pairing for the Duels.

Professor Travarius quickly announced the pairings for the first match, it was between a female Obelisk Blue and a male Ra Yellow.

As the match began, Kisho took out his pen and started to take notes on the Duel. _This is great; watching Duels learning new strategies, this will help me reach my potential._

_After class…_

Kisho headed towards the schools library in a hurry, the Duel between the students in Professor Tavarius class ran a little late, but it was really intense, and Kisho had a lot of notes to go over with Arnia.

_That is if she isn't mad at me for standing her up. _Kisho thought as he reached the library, he quickly found the table Arnia was at, and she didn't look too happy to see him.

"S-sorry I'm late Arnia," Kisho said a little out of breath.

Arnia looked down at her nails, "So you got anything to say?"

"I'm sorry," he held his head down, "I should have sent you a message about yesterday."

"Damn right," she said still looking at her nails, "You do know that performance will determine if I get extra credit for this class."

"Yes and I'm sorry Arnia," Kisho said bowing his head.

"That's Arnia-Sensei to you," she stated still looking at her nails.

"Sorry Arnia-Sensei," Kisho strained with her name. _I guess its true about a women's scorn._

"Okay," Arnia's whole demeanor changed as she looked over at Kisho.

Kisho looked a little dumbfounded.

"I know about your month of detention," she smiled.

"You didn't have to say that so pleasantly," Kisho sighed.

"Well that's what you get for standing me up," she stated. "So you going to tell me what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Between you and Mercy."

"You know about that?!"

"Yeah, I saw you two talking in the hall on my way to our session," she smiled.

"Well you see…HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" A loud shush was heard from a bunch of students in the library studying. "You knew about that? Then what's with the hard ass act?" Kisho whispered.

"Just seemed appropriate," she stated calmly, "Now back to business, seeing as all your classes just started, there isn't much in the way of school work yet, so lets start with a look at your deck," she held out her hand.

Kisho reached into his Deck Box on his belt and pulled out his deck, he handed it over to Arnia.

She let out a _hmm _or _uh-huh _after shuffling through a few cards, "Just as I thought."

"Good deck huh?" Kisho nodded his head.

"No actually," she placed the deck down on the table.

"Erh?" Kisho chirped. "What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way…but as your Sensei I've got to whip you into shape. Kind of like a Karate instructor, by analyzing your movements and getting you to hone your every skill to perfection."

"Oh," Kisho said buying into what Arnia was saying.

"Only problem is, unlike Karate where a teacher instructs his or her student in the _art _they know, I've got to instruct you in Duel Monsters, and you're strategy's are completely different from my own."

"Yeah, you use that Life Point gaining deck, I remember it well," Kisho said thinking back to his first defeat at the Academy against Arnia.

"That's correct," Arnia stated with a finger in the air while nodding her head.

"So how can you tell me there's something wrong with my deck?" Kisho asked.

"Simple, even though they are many possibilities of different cards and deck strategy, all decks have to follow the basic rules of the game," she paused for a moment and looked over at Kisho who stared back at her, a little confused. "NOTES!"

"Oh," Kisho stumbled into his backpack and pulled out a notebook.

"Now I don't expect you to write down the basics of course, but write this down," she cleared her throat. "My-deck-has-a-fatal-flaw."

As Kisho wrote each word he said it, "My-deck-has-a-fatal-flaw," he sighed, as he was one to not like taking notes. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" A loud shush was heard from everyone in the library as Kisho sunk into his chair. "What do you mean my deck has a fatal flaw?" He whispered.

"Just that, it has a fatal flaw," Arnia stated. "I noticed it in our Duel against each other."

_My deck flawed…but I put that deck together myself…does that mean I'm flawed? _

"Well every deck has this flaw really," Arnia stated with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"Duel Monsters, at least the way I look at Duel Monsters is, a game of resources," Arnia calmly stated.

"Okay," Kisho started to take notes.

"Each card in the game is a resource, the monsters, the traps, and the spells. Oh, and also the deck itself. Each Duelist starts the game off with the same amount of resources, like money in the game of _Monopoly_."

Kisho tries to image what Arnia is talking about and pictures a _chibi _version of him and Arnia playing Monopoly.

_Chibi-_Arnia finishes handing out the money and both _chibi-_Kisho and her have the same amount.

"Now after formalities like who starts and what pieces each player has."

_Chibi-_Kisho reaches for the car to represent him on the board but _chibi-_Arnia is quicker in grabbing it. _Chibi-_Kisho pouts in the corner as _chibi-_Arnia is holding the car above her head.

She then picks up the dice and rolls them, as they takes turn moving around the board.

"Now by passing _Go _both players get a salary of 200 _Monopoly dollars, _just like drawing one card in your draw phase. Now just like how _Monopoly _is a game of skill, determination and luck so is the game of Duel Monsters."

After a few turns of _Monopoly chibi-_Kisho as the most expensive area on the board, and some sporadic land across the board, he has a hotel on his most expensive property as well, his money, well was all put into his most expensive property. _Chibi-_Arnia on the other hand has 3 areas completely to herself with two houses on each of her property and a moderate amount of money in her hand.

"Now this is where the game of _Monopoly _differs from Duel Monsters, where as where if you use up all your resources in one shot, you can still sacrifice less important resources, such as land that doesn't have any houses or hotels on it."

We see _chibi-_Kisho mortgaging off all his property except his most expensive one after landing on _chibi-_Arnia's less expensive but more put together properties. _Chibi-_Arnia picks up the dice ready to roll; her piece was exactly 11 spaces away from _chibi-_Kisho's hotel. He looked at her piece with intensity as he sweat all over, if she didn't land on it, he would have to roll again, and his piece was surrounded by her properties with one safe spot. _Chibi-_Arnia rolled the dice and threw a 12 skipper her piece by _chibi-_Kisho; she had a huge smile on her face, and dollar signs in her eyes.

"So what you're saying," Kisho started to rationalize what Arnia was stated.

_Chibi-_Kisho rolls his dice as it landed on putting him right on _Chibi-_Arnia's most expensive property and causing him to lose the game.

"Is that it all depends on how those resources are used?"

"Correct," Arnia stated calmly. "In the case of your deck…"

"I waste a lot of resources…"

"That's right, I guaranteed if you think back to every Duel you've had up till now you've at one point or another, put all your eggs in one basket per say," Arnia stated. "I know you did in our Duel when you attacked my White Magican's Pikeru. It's then I noticed the flaw."

"Well couldn't you say that's a little of my own fault?" Kisho sighed.

"Yeah, I mean you did put the deck together, and to tell you the truth, I've never seen anyone Duel with a deck completely full of Ritual Monsters," Arnia stated.

"So Sensei what do you think I should do?"

"Well that's for you to figure out," she slid his deck back over to him.

Kisho picked it up and sighed, "So you're not going to help me, I thought you were suppose to be my tutor?"

"I am, but I'm not your answer book, I'm just suppose to help you out," Arnia stated.

"Well thanks I guess," he thumbed through his deck. "You stated that I waste a lot of resources in my deck, then shouldn't I just…"

"Throw it out? NO! Like I stated everyone's deck has this problem, that's why everyone you Duel has cards that help him or her draw more cards," she stated calmly. "Pot of Greed, Mirage of Nightmare, Reckless Greed."

"I've got all those cards in my deck already…so what can I do?" Kisho asked.

"That's for you to figure out," Arnia let out a yawn and stretched, "Why don't we call the tutoring off for today, I mean its not like this needs to be as long as a regular class," she rubbed her eyes, "Did you want help with any of your homework you got?"

"No," Kisho whispered, "I can handle it."

"Okay then," Arnia stood up and walked away.

"Hey Arnia-Sensei," his hair overshadowed his eyes. She turned around and looked at Kisho, "Thanks, for telling me."

She smiled, "That's what a Sensei is for."

"Could I be honest with you?" Kisho asked.

"Huh?" Arnia walked back to the table and sat back down.

"When I found out I was going to have you as a tutor I was kind of insulted, I figured if I could beat you in a Duel I could probably get out of a tutor and get that elective I wanted. But I'm glad I lost, cause, with you helping me I will reach my full potential."

"Thanks for being honest Kisho," she said with a smile. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to tutor you, until after we started Dueling, seeing your determination reminded me of why I came to the academy in the first place."

"What is it?"

Arnia let out a sigh, she reached into her deck box and pulled out her deck, after shuffling around for a bit she found two cards and pulled it out her deck. She then handed it to Kisho.

"What? I can't take these!" He held up Trial of the Princesses and Princess Pikeru (2000/0).

"Sure I've got another pair at home, think of it as a Sensei giving her pupil his Karate Gi!" Arnia let out a laugh. "But I must warn you, you should try to fix the flaw in your deck before adding those cards."

"Right," Kisho stated putting the cards on top of his deck.

"Also Kisho, I wouldn't tell anyone that your deck has a flaw, not even your teammate, because if word got out, some of the students would target you to get their rank up quicker."

"Not tell anyone…"

Arnia nodded her head as she walked away._ Good luck Kisho. _As she rounded the corner she ran into another Ra Yellow student, she looked up and realized who it was immediately. "Nero what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh Arnia."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Yeah, me and Kisho had a session just now!" She held up her fist ready to hit him. "I can't believe you Nero stooping to such a low level!"

"What are you blabbering about, I had no idea you and that Slifer Red Shit were here, the reason I am in the library is fill out a Duelist Request Form!" He held up the piece of paper for Arnia to see.

DAL

_My deck has a flaw? I can't believe it. _Kisho thought as he moped around the Slifer Red Dorm, balcony on the second floor. _And to think I came to Duel Academy to unlock my potential, but the whole time, I was flawed. Was my victory against Professor Tavarius a fluke?_

"Hey Kisho!" Mercy yelled as she ran towards his dorm.

"Mercy," Kisho sighed under his breath. _I've got to tell her, there is no way I can let us team up if I'm just going to be dead weight._

Mercy made her way up the stairs and over to Kisho, "I thought I would have found you at the library, something has come up!"

"What?!"

"It seems that after the return from Second Semester break Jane and Jana are having an Official Tag Team Tournament."

"Tag Team Tournament?"

"Yeah, it was just approved by the Chancellor today," she handed Kisho a flyer with the announcement on it.

He quickly scanned the notice before handing it back to her.

"I doesn't have the details of what exactly is the match and how you register but it is in there in writing, so aren't you excited?!" She asked.

"Yeah," Kisho turned her back to her. _I've got to tell her no matter what Arnia-Sensei said. _"Mercy they're something I've got to tell you."

"What is it Kisho?"

"Kisho is that you?" A voice was heard from behind Kisho's dorm room door. The door opened revealing Gellert, who was yawning like he just finished having a nap. "Oh it is."

"Gellert?" Kisho stared at him.

"And I see you got Mercy to come around huh?" Gellert reached for Mercy's hand and picked it up, gently kissing the back of her hand. "My lady."

Mercy yanked her hand away, and rubbed it on her jacket, "Don't ever do that again!"

"I was just being polite," Gellert said with a shrug of his shoulders.

_I just don't get him sometimes_. Kisho thought to himself. _He has no respect for others personal space at all._

"By the way Kisho, this came in the mail for you today, I opened it and read it for you," he handed the open letter to Kisho.

"Thanks," Kisho sighed.

"It's a Duelist Request Form, looks like that Ra Yellow guy you faced off on the first day wants to finish what he started, this Saturday."

"Nero…" Kisho eyes were lost in the memory of the first Duel. _Of all the times to issue a challenge. _

"I wouldn't worry about at thing Kisho," Mercy stated. "I've seen both you and Nero Duel, and I've got to say, you've got this one in the bag!"

_I wish I shared you're confidence in me Mercy…_

**_DarkStorm:_** Sorry for the lack of Dueling in this chapter…consider this ground work for Kisho's rematch with Nero. Until next update enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter Eight: Challenge from out of the Blue!**_

The rest of Kisho's week went by as a blur, in Duel Mechanics and Philosophy 101 he had watched a lot of Duels, but didn't have his chance to Duel. As for his tutoring time with Arnia-Sensei she just game him his space. Tell him he needed to…

"_Find a way around the flaw in your deck."_

Before she would continue with his tutoring. "What kind of Sensei tells you there is a problem and doesn't give you any hints in fixing it."

Actually Kisho enjoyed the fact that Arnia hadn't told him, but he was starting to get really frustrated with it. He had written down every card in his deck, and was currently at the library trying to figure out how to fix it.

"So my deck uses up to much resources," Kisho thought about what _"resources" _meant in the game of Duel Monsters. "Well I guess in my case it must have to do with my Ritual Monsters, but I don't see it. I mean I sacrifice monsters to fulfill the Ritual requirements needed to summon my Ritual Monsters, just like anyone would sacrifice weaker monsters on the field to tribute summon more powerful monsters…so how is my deck flawed?"

Kisho pulled out his deck, "Pot of Greed, Reckless Greed, Mirage of Nightmare…all cards that help a player get to the cards they need, not to mention my searching monsters like Manju of the Ten Thousand hand and such." He let out a frustrating sigh, and slumped down in his chair.

"Having a hard time are we?" A familiar voice stated from behind Kisho.

"Caden!" Kisho stated as he recognized the voice, he turned around to confirm that it was him.

"What are you working on?" He asked him.

"Oh, just trying to get my deck all fixed up," Kisho stated with a smile.

"For your match against Nero I presume," Caden asked as he sat down next to Kisho.

"Yeah."

"So how's it going?" Caden asked.

"Not good, Arnia-Sensei helped me realize something about my deck," he stated being as vague as possible.

"You're worried that because Arnia and Nero are both second year students you may have a hard time against Nero, seeing as you lost to Arnia?"

"Yeah, something like that," Kisho let out a sigh, "Besides I've already dueled against Nero before, we just never finished our match, but his deck…"

"Is pretty impressive I've heard," Caden stated getting up.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"To join the others, they ask me to come get you before we headed over to the Slifer Red Dorm for dinner."

"Dinner?" Kisho looked down at his watch. "What is it that late already?!" He quickly gathered up his things and followed Caden out of the library.

"So let me ask you," Caden cleared his throat, "Are you ready for the Duel tomorrow?"

"Well…" Kisho looked down at the ground.

"Could it have something to do with the fact that you're facing off against someone you know you can't beat," Nero stated from behind Kisho.

Caden and Kisho turned around to see Nero leaning against the wall of the library wearing his Duel Disk, and a smug smile on his face.

"Nero!" Kisho stated through gritted teeth.

"So you remember me huh?" Nero stated, he stopped leaning on the wall and walked towards Kisho. He stopped inches away from Kisho. "Tomorrow I will prove to everyone that your victory against Professor Tavarius was a fluke."

"You're probably right," Kisho stated looking down and away at Nero.

"W-what?!" Nero stated taken aback. "What kind of game are you trying to pull here?"

"No games, I don't even think we should go through with the Duel tomorrow."

_What? I may have only known Kisho for a few days, but he's never back down from a challenge. Did something happen to him._

"You're not getting out of this, tomorrow I will beat you in front of everyone!" Nero made a fist.

"Like I said-"

"YOU THERE!" Caden yelled pointed at Nero.

Both a startled Kisho and Nero looked over at Caden who was wearing his Duel Disk on his arm, with his deck already loaded in it. "Let's Duel!"

"Kisho," Nero looked back at him. "Who is this boob?"

"I heard that, and I'm no boob!" Caden stated with a fist in the air.

"Caden don't-"

"Listen Kisho," he spat out, "I don't know what's going on in your head, but we did make a promise to Duel each other at the open house, so I'm going to duel Nero and prove he's no big deal!"

"Caden…" Kisho stated. _You may be able to beat him, but myself I'm not so sure…_

"So you're one of _those _Obelisk Blue," Nero stated calmly.

"What do mean?"

"You think you're better than everyone else because of your rank," Nero pulled out his deck and began shuffling it. "You've got an interesting choice of friend here Kisho."

"I'm nothing like those Obelisk Blues, I'm just going to show Kisho, he's got nothing to worry about," Caden stated calmly as he drew 5 cards.

"Fine," Nero stated drawing 5 cards. "Just to let you know, rank means nothing! I maybe a Ra Yellow, but that doesn't mean I can't wipe the floor with a blue-belly like you!"

"Just Duel," Caden stated as he drew his sixth card. _Now I see where Kisho is coming from, this guy's a jerk and a half. Guess I'll have to put him in his place. I didn't want to show off my deck to Kisho until our Duel, but I guess its only fair. _"I'll summon Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500) in attack mode!" A brown eye appeared on the field it started to crack open. "Next I'll throw 3 hidden cards on the field, and end with that."

"Fine then," Nero drew a card from his deck as the three cards appeared behind Caden's monsters. "Watch Kisho, think of this as evening the playing field seeing as I know about your little secret."

Kisho heart froze. _Does he know about my decks fatal flaw?_

"Little secret, what are you talking about?" Caden asked.

"I see you don't consider him much of a friend Kisho, or do you trust what Arnia told you what to do?"

_He does know, damn it!_

"Now my turn, I'll summon Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) in attack mode!" Nero monster appeared on the field in a huff as it pounded on its chest. "Now I'm not one to walk into a Trap so…I'll match you with three hidden cards as well!" Three holographic cards appeared on the field behind Nero's monster.

"My go then," Caden drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand, giving him a total of 3. _It's already been one turn and I can see the experience that Nero has, he didn't even try to attack playing cautiously. But what he said about Kisho's little secret what is he talking about?_

"Stumped, let me give you a little hint. Make your move!"

"Fine!" Caden stated, "I know the weakness of your Berserk Gorilla and it actually plays into what I had plan from the start. So I'll activate Guard Penalty," the spell card revealed itself; it had a picture of a boxer protecting himself with the referee. "Simple put, if a monster I choose on the field decides to take a break in defense mode, I can draw one card from my deck, and I choose your Berserk Gorilla."

"Big deal, I have no plans of placing my monster in defense mode," Nero stated, "Because that would destroy the monster."

"That's why I have this!" Caden revealed his Enemy Controller Quick-Play Spell, now all I got to do is select one monster on the field, and I can control it, and make it take a knee. So go on Berserk Gorilla switch to defense mode!" The monster tried to disobey Caden but was forced into defense mode, the monster instantly exploded, as Caden drew a card from his deck.

_Wow, Caden is really good, he pulled together a combo I never even thought of with Enemy Controller and increased his hand in the process. _Kisho watched the Duel with interest.

"Now to deal with those pesky hidden cards, so I'll play Bait Doll!" Caden revealed his last hidden card, "This one will force one of your hidden cards to activate and if it's the wrong time, its destroyed and this card goes back into my deck, so I'll target the one on the far left!" A huge doll with sickle ran over to Nero's card and slashed it the card revealed itself as Mirror Force before exploding. Caden calmly shuffled Bait Doll back into his deck.

_Damn, that was the only card to stop an attack, at least he only had a weak monster out, unless, he's got the card needed to activate his Red Eyes Black Chick effect. _Nero thought as he looked over at Caden.

"Now, I'll activate the effect of my Red Eyes Black Chick, by sending it to the grave I can Special Summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) from my hand to the field! So go ahead Red Eyes Black Chick hatch!" Caden stated as the shell exploded open revealing the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"No way, that's Joey Wheeler's favorite card!" Kisho stated as he stared at the black dragon.

"Now my Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Caden pointed to Nero as his monster blasted Nero to his knees and his Life Points to 5600. "I'll end with that, but I know my victory isn't assured just yet."

Nero drew a card from his deck. "Your victory isn't assured because, you won't win."

"We'll just see."

"We will, I'll play my hidden card, a Trap Call of the Haunted," one cue Nero's Berserk Gorilla reappeared on the field in a flash of light. "As you see it returned my monster to me, but it won't be here for long, I sacrifice it to summon my Ghost Knight of Jackal (1700/1600)." Nero's Gorilla disappeared as one of the dog gods from ancient Egypt appeared on the field riding a horse.

"Just what are you planning?" Caden questioned.

"To have a Red Eyes Black Dragon of my own," Nero stated calmly, "Cause you see if my Ghost Knight of Jackal destroys a monster in battle I can summon that monster to my side of the field, in face-up defense mode."

"But you're monster doesn't have enough attack points!" Kisho yelled.

"Shut it Slifer, I can use my cards a lot better than you, and besides I've already calculated that, with this, Wild Nature's Release, it will increase my Ghost Knight of Jackal attack by its defense, downside, he's destroyed at the end of the turn," Ghost Knight of Jackal yelled out in pain as it attack increased to 3300.

"Damn that's stronger than my Red Eyes, now when he destroys it, he will get to control it," Caden spat out under his breath.

_He really is good. The way he manages all of his card, there are no wasted resources, unlike my deck._

"Now Ghost Knight of Jackal, impale that sorry excuse for a Dragon!" Nero's monster galloped towards the Red Eyes Black Dragon impaling the dragon with its javelin causing the monster to explode and in the process reducing Caden's Life Points by 900 to 7100.

"Damn now Red Eyes turns on me," Caden stated as his dragon reappeared on Nero's side of the field, in defense mode.

"By the way," Nero stated, "Don't think you get off the hook that easily," he revealed his last hidden card on the field, which had a picture of two armies charging each other. "This continuous trap is known as Final Attack Orders, and it forces all face up monsters to remain in attack mode!"

"That means?!"

"Right, Red Eyes Black Dragon, go on the offensive strike down your former master, Inferno Fire Blast!" The Red Eyes Black Dragon flew into the air and let out a huge fireball that engulfed Caden and caused him to lose the lead by reducing his Life Points to 4700.

"That hurts Red Eyes," Caden whispered as he looked down at his Life Points.

"Oh and by the way, one more card, Giant Trunade!" A huge vortex appeared on the field, blowing both of Nero's cards back to his hand. "As you can see it returns all cards on the field back to a player's hand, and I'll finish with this." He placed a hidden card back on the field, his Ghost Knight of the Jackal was sent to the graveyard, due in part to Wild Nature's Release.

As the current Duel stood, Nero was in the lead with 4800 Life Points, 1 card in his hand, either his Final Attack Orders or his Call of the Haunted, as well as Caden's Red Eyes Black Dragon and one hidden card on the field. Caden on the other hand, had 3 cards in his hand, no monsters on the field, and no cards hidden as well as 4700 Life Points. It was Caden's turn.

"My draw!" Caden quickly drew a card from his deck. _Now I see why Kisho was nervous about dueling this guy, he's got some game on him, but no one takes my Red Eyes Black Dragon and gets away with it! _"Okay I'll play Pot of Greed, now I can draw 2 cards!" Caden quickly added the cards to his hand, a small smile creep up on his face.

_It looks like Caden has a plan. _Kisho took note of the smile.

"Okay, now I'll play Polymerization to form the Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500)!" The spell appeared on the field, showing a picture of two monsters swirling together. "Now normally I'd need a Summoned Skull and a Red Eyes Black Dragon, either on the field or in my hand to summon the Black Skull Dragon, but seeing as how you have my Red Eyes working for you, I think I'll use my King of the Swamp (500/1100) as a stand-in for my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A huge black swirl appeared on the field as the two monster merged together, the result a dragon with its whole skeleton on the outside.

"Now attack Black Skull Dragon wipe out Red Eyes Black Dragon, and free it from its mind control!" Caden yelled as his monster shot out multiple hot pieces of magma from its mouth destroying the Red Eyes Black Dragon and reducing Nero's Life Points to 4000.

"Damn," Nero spat.

"Now to get some revenge for my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Caden held up his De-Fusion Spell, "Now I can split my Black Skull Dragon back into its separate parts, so come out Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Summoned Skull (2500/1200), and since its still my battle phase, Summoned Skull direct attack, Lightning Strike!" His monster responded by blasting Nero with a bolt of electricity causing Nero to fall over in pain.

"You will pay for that," Nero gasped out between breaths.

"I don't think so! Red Eyes Black Dragon, end this with Inferno Fire Blast!" The Red Eyes opened its mouth as the ball of fire formed in its mouth.

"Activate Call of the Haunted! I'll revive my Berserk Gorilla to protect my Life Points!" Nero's gorilla appeared on the field banging its chest with its fist.

"No matter, continue Red Eyes!" Caden yelled as his monster fired off its fireball destroying Nero's gorilla and lowering his Life Points to 1100.

_Wow Caden is amazing, he managed to turn the Duel back around in one turn. _Kisho thought.

"My turn," Nero stood back up and slowly drew a card, "I'll play my own Pot of Greed," he quickly drew 2 cards. "Looks like I got a little lucky, I'll play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard two!" He drew again this time discarding two cards in the process. "Next I'll play Card of Safe Return, now when a monster is summoned from my Graveyard to the field, I'll get to draw a card."

"He's got something planned," Caden thought out loud.

"Now I'll play Premature Burial to re-summon my Ghost Knight of the Jackal (1700/1600) in attack mode, and thanks to Card of Safe Return I get to draw a card," he drew a card from his deck and lost 800 Life Points due to Premature Burial reducing his Life Points to 300. "Okay I'll set the last two cards from my hand face down and call it a turn."

"Okay then," Caden was about to draw a card when Nero interrupted him.

"I forget to mention, I'm activating a monster special ability now!"

"Now-"

"It is my End Phase after all," Nero stated calmly, "But first I've got to give up a Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged-Beast monster from my hand to the Graveyard, and I'll send my Manticore of Darkness (2300/1000)." He calmly slipped the card in his graveyard, as a Manticore of Darkness appeared on the field.

"Hey hold on! I thought you said you discarded it!"

"Yes I did, but this one is a different Manticore of Darkness, one I discarded due to Graceful Charity, and when this monster hits the graveyard, during my End Phase I can send one card of the required cards I mentioned to the graveyard to Special Summon this monster from my graveyard, oh and by the way, Card of Safe Return activates, letting me draw a card from my deck Nero drew 1 card, "Oh and by the way, seeing as I just discarded a Manticore of Darkness during my End Phase I can activate that one's effect and destroy my current Manticore of Darkness making a loop," Nero's current Manticore of Darkness disappeared leaving the field as the one in his Graveyard reappeared on the field, he drew 1 card from his deck, "So as you can see, I can continue to draw cards for as long as I want," Nero continued to destroy his Manticore of Darkness to summon the one in his Graveyard.

"He's creating a continuous loop, but once he ends it, he's going to have to discard all but 6 cards in his hand," Caden commented as Nero, continued to loop.

"But why would he do this? I mean what's the point, its not like he can do anything with the cards he's drawing," Kisho scratched his head in confusion.

"Okay, I'll end the loop," Nero stated drawing his last card.

"Fine then you discard, all the cards in your hand till you have 6," Caden barked.

"Fine," Nero calmly stated discarding all of his deck that he had drawn until he had 6 cards in his hand.

"Okay," Caden stated drawing a card. _I don't get it, is he planning to lose the Duel on purpose? I mean come on why would he continue the loop when he could have stopped it and had a full hand, now he's got no cards in his deck, meaning that all I have to do is end my turn, and I win. _"Don't think I didn't see what your planning, unless you want to lose to me on purpose you must be waiting for me to do something to trigger your hidden cards to win you the game!"

"Looks like you have it all figured out…" Nero stated calmly.

_I don't get it; I mean either way he loses, unless there is no way for me to win!_

"Finally figured out that I have you cornered, you can't win, no matter what you play, no matter what you do," Nero calmly stated.

"No way!" Kisho yelled out. "How can you have him cornered?"

"Well, this move I was saving to use on you, but because I know your little secret it doesn't matter if you see it now, besides, a Duelist with no confidence will always lose!"

"Damn…DAMN IT!" Caden fell down to his knees. _I came here to find that special something that separates the legends from everyone else, I can't afford to lose here! I've got people depending on me…_ Caden was quivering all over.

"Well are you going to move, so I can get this Duel over with!" Nero yelled out.

_This is insane, I feel like they're both out of my league, especially Nero, maybe I was lucky the Duel was cut short, I mean. _Kisho looked over at Caden who was shaking. _He's got Caden shaking like a baby, and he hasn't even showed him that he won. Damn it! Maybe I should just leave Duel Academy, maybe I should forget about unlocking my potential. _All of a sudden a memory of his entrance exam popped into Kisho head….

"_**DON'T GIVE UP!**"_

"_Huh?" Kisho said looking up to see the guy he was talking to._

"_**YOU OWE ALL THESE PEOPLE A DUELIST FINISH!**"_

_That's right, I had forgotten what Caden had said to me when I was backed into a corner._

"CADEN! YOU OWE NERO A DUELST FINISH! WIN OR LOSE!" Kisho yelled it out at the top of his lungs.

Caden snapped out of his mood and stared at the ground. _Kisho's right, I'm sure the legends would have never do this when backed into a corner, if I'm going to find out what makes them different from the rest of us, then I've got to face every Duel with a Duelist Heart. Win or lose, I will take something away from this!_

"Duelist Finish? What kind of nonsense are you spitting out Slifer?"

"Something Caden said to me, it helped me face Professor Tavarius and got me into Duel Academy!"

"Don't expect the same results here," Nero spat out.

"Well, if you've got the end of the Duel all figured out, then how about, I try changing it! I'll play Heavy Storm!" The wind around the arena started to pick up.

"That won't save you, first I'll play Last Turn, and then I'll activate Deal of Phantom!"

"Oh no…" Kisho yelped out.

"First because it was activated last Deal of Phantom activates, it increases my monster attack power by 100 multiplied by the number of monsters in my graveyard, and last I check there were 20."

"That's 2000 extra attack points!" Kisho yelled.

"That's right, and its all going to my Manticore of Darkness making it currently the strongest monster in play," Nero smiled as his monster attack strength rose to 4300.

"Shit, Last Turn forces us to discard our hand and send all monster on the field to the grave, excluding the one you select. Then I have to summon one monster from my deck," As Caden explained the card, his discarded his hand, and watched as his Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull disappeared. "If I'm going down, then might as well be with a fight! I summon my second Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"No matter, I select my Manticore as the monster that will remain on my side of the field," Nero discarded his hand, and watched as his other monster; Ghost Knight of the Jackal was destroyed. "Of course our Battle Damage is negated, but which ever monster comes out victorious will award its owner the winner.

_This is bad; Caden is going to lose!_

"Now attack Manticore of Darkness, strike down his pathetic excuse of a dragon!" Manticore of Darkness lept into the air and was about to ram its fist right at Caden, but the Red Eyes Black Dragon flew in the way taking the hit and causing Caden to be thrown back by the impact.

When the dust finally settled, Caden was on one knee looking at Nero who deactivated his Duel Disk and was walking away.

"Such power…" Caden stated while wincing in pain.

"Listen," Nero stopped right next to Kisho, but continued to stare forward. "Now you know my deck strategy, and I know your weakness, if you come tomorrow, bring the Slifer Shit I dueled against the night of orientation, otherwise don't bother showing up," and with that Nero continued to walk away with his arms in his pocket.

"Caden!" Kisho ran over to him, as he stood back up.

"Listen Kisho," he stated. "I don't know what he meant by knowing your secret, but watch out, not only is he pretty confident that he will beat you, but he showed you his deck strategy to even the playing field."

"Yeah, I know," Kisho looked at Nero who was still walking away. _Thank you Nero, you may not know it, but I know what I must do in order to beat you!_

**_DarkStorm:_** Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been going through some changes at my current job. So enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Duel Academia Legends**

By: DarkStorm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Chapter Nine: Unfinished Business! Red Vs. Yellow**_

It was the day of Kisho duel against Nero, and he had spent all night working on his deck. Though he still hadn't figured out what he needed to do to fix his problems with wasting resources, he worked at it hoping that he instinctively knew what to do.

Gellert yet out a yawn as he jumped off the top bunk and walked over to Kisho. "What you doing?"

"Hmm, oh you're up. I was just working on my deck," Kisho said putting the last of the cards together. "There I think that about does it."

"We haven't even been here a week yet and you're already tweaking your deck?" Gellert questioned.

"Yeah, well after watching Nero duel against Caden, I figured I better be ready for Nero," Kisho stated as he put his completed deck into his deck box, and put his belt on.

"You going to head over to the Ra Yellow arena already?" Gellert asked.

"Already? The Duel starts in an hour…where's your sense of time?"

"Hey I was sleeping…" Gellert walked back to the bed, "Anyways, I'm going to catch a quick nap before the Duel, set the alarm there for me to go off in half an hour."

"Yes master," Kisho walked up to the Kuriboh alarm clock and set it before leaving Gellert, who somehow in the short span managed to fall back asleep.

"Gellert," he mumbled as he closed the door to the room.

Once Kisho footsteps were gone, Gellert quickly got up and made his way to his backpack. He pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

He waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"It's me."

Gellert paused as the person spoke.

"Yes, today's the day they Duel so I should have an answer by the time the dust settles."

The person on the line responded.

"Yeah, I know but I have a good feeling about this so leave it to me."

The person on the other line responded.

"Hey, have I ever failed before? Didn't think so. So leave it to me," Gellert hung up the phone. "Boob."

DAL

On his way to the arena, Kisho sent Caden and Mercy a quick message to meet him in the Ra Yellow Cafeteria. _They at least deserve to know why I've been moping around these past couple of days, especially Mercy._

As Kisho approached the cafeteria he was surprised to see Mercy and Caden already there. "Wow you guys got my message fast."

"Actually we got an email from your tutor Arnia an hour ago that said to meet her here," Mercy stated.

"You did? How did she get your PDA addresses?" Kisho asked.

"I thought you gave them to her, I was going to yell at you," Mercy stated.

"That doesn't matter," Caden calmly responded. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kisho sighed. "I don't think there was ever a time I was nervous about a Duel."

"You nervous?" Mercy was surprised. "Are you feeling okay?" asked.

Kisho shook his head.

"Come to think of it, you have been acting weird all week," Mercy rubbed her chin. "You're not thinking that you're going to lose are you?"

"I did," Kisho stated bluntly.

"What, you thought about losing?" Mercy was taken aback.

"I'll tell you why," Arnia stated as she walked up to the group.

"Arnia-Sensei! Wait let me tell them."

"Its okay," Arnia declared, "Besides there is something you should know."

"Nero knows about my decks fatal flaw," Kisho stated calmly.

"What? He never told me he told you!"

"Wait, you talked to Nero?" Caden questioned.

"Yeah it was right after we finished our tutor class that day," Arnia stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, he overheard us discuss your deck," Arnia stated.

"Wait back up!" Mercy heaved, "What flaw? And how could you let it slip to Kisho's arch rival his deck has a flaw?!"

"Well I wouldn't call him my arch enemy, heck I don't know the real reason why he has a grudge against me anyway," Kisho stated.

"That doesn't matter," Caden cleared his throat, "What does matter is that he knows about your deck flaw and how you waste a lot of your resources."

"Yeah your-wait you know about that?"

"Of course, I watched you Duel Mercy didn't I," Caden stated. "You mean to tell me, you had Arnia tell you about your decks flaw?"

"Yeah I didn't know it had one…" Kisho voice trailed off.

_He's deck is flawed; even still, he managed to hold his own against me, heck he probably would have wiped me out! _Mercy thought as she looked at Kisho. "Don't worry, let me have a look see if I can fix it!"

"No," Arnia interjected. "This is for Kisho to figure out, I let him know about his deck wasting resources, but not exactly what I mean," she let out a sigh, "This is one of the reason's I didn't want to tell you."

"What about the other one, about Duelist targeting me?"

"That's true, you see because Nero went through the trouble of a Duelist Request Form, this is an official school duel meaning it effects your rank," Arnia looked away.

"And seeing as I have the lowest rank in the school…"

"If you lose here, you might get shipped back home."

"WHAT?!" Mercy. "What kind of _fou_ made up that rule?"

"Don't worry, I won't lose," Kisho determination could be seen in his eyes.

"You've figured out your decks weakness! Then you've got nothing to worry about!" Mercy nodded with a grin on her face.

"Actually I didn't, but I can't back down now, I'll duel like I always have, that's what got me into the Academy and that what's going to keep me here," Kisho stated.

"Okay someone seriously let me fix his deck," Mercy groaned.

"Don't worry, he's got it," Arnia reached into her pocket and pulled out two card, and handed it to Kisho. "I think these will really help you out, heck it may give you a hint to the problem with your deck.

Kisho took the cards, "Thanks, but I thought you said no help."

"I lied, you better get going."

"Kay, you guys are going to be rooting right?"

"Of course!" Mercy stated, "Don't forget we're teammates now, so don't go and lose now!"

"And don't forget about our Duel at the open house," Caden pointed out.

"Right!" Kisho stated running towards the Ra Yellow Battle Arena. "Thanks Arnia," he staring at the two cards she gave him.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Caden asked.

"Tell him what?" Arnia stated as Kisho ran into the building, they had decided to do the sensible thing and walk.

"That he can't get kicked out of the school because he lost one Duel, even with the lowest rank?"

"After he wins," Arnia smiled.

"Well if you ask me, I don't see any reason for Kisho to trust you," Mercy turned her back to Arnia, "You lied to him and besides what cards did you give him anyway!"

DAL

In the Ra Yellow arena, sat the Chancellor, and both Professor Tavarius and Professor Helm. Some of the arena chairs were filled with students due to the fact that during the weekend anyone could come here and Duel, but because of Nero's Duelist Request Form, he and Kisho were scheduled in so no one else would be Dueling.

"Should be an interesting match," the Chancellor noted.

"Yes, Chancellor," Professor Helm stated.

"Yes, seeing as one of my current Ra Yellow's is participating I doubt it will be too long a match," Professor Tavarius stated.

"Yes Nero is an exceptionally good Duelist, especially when it comes to thinking ahead," the Chancellor commented. "And this Slifer Red student…um what's his name?"

"Kisho Chancellor," Professor Helm answered, "He is currently the lowest rank of everyone in the school."

"The lowest rank Slifer Red vs. someone whose rank rivals those of third year students? That hardly seems fair," the Chancellor stated.

"Its completely fair," Professor Tavarius stated, "The Slifer accepted the match."

"Yes the same Slifer that beat you," Professor Helm noted.

"Y-yes that m-may be true but, he is getting tutored," Professor Tavarius declared.

"Yes, by a student Professor Tavarius recommended, Arnia I believe her name is," Professor Helm stated thinking back to that day.

"Oh yes, I know Arnia personally, she'll be a good tutor, I can see it in her eyes, she passionate about teaching," the Chancellor declared, "Heck I could see her as a Professor at the Academy one day."

"Yes well-"

"Look here they come now!" a student sitting above the Chancellor yelled as both Kisho and Nero appeared out of their respected hallways and made there way onto the arena.

_Now its time, crush him Nero! _Professor Tavarius stated with an evil smirk on his face.

At that same time Kisho and Nero was making they're way on the field, Arnia, Caden and Mercy had found a place to sit in the stands.

"It's go time now," Mercy stated.

"Yes, and Kisho better be careful," Caden looked down at the field.

Kisho and Nero were currently shuffling there decks, neither one was taking there eyes off the other.

"So Caden, you dueled this guy right?" Mercy asked.

"Yes and lost," Caden sighed, "In case you wondering, he uses at Beast-Type deck, but there's one combo that especially bad, it caught me completely off guard."

"It catches everyone off guard," Arnia stated. "Nero's very good at what he does and he put a lot of hard work into his deck. Though he comes off as a jerk he's really a nice guy at heart."

"So I'll take it by that response your cheering for Nero?" Mercy teased.

"Nope, I've got to take my students side," Arnia held her head down. "Kisho will show you all the hard work I did to make him a better Duelist!"

_She sure isn't the modest type…and why did she complement Nero anyways? I don't trust this Arnia as far as I can throw her. _Mercy thought staring intensely at Arnia who was focused on the arena.

Down on the field Kisho and Nero were still shuffling their decks.

"So tell me, did you bring the Slifer Shit I dueled that night?" Nero asked. "Or just that piece of shit from yesterday?"

"Neither, I brought the guy who's going to kick your ass," Kisho stated as he finished shuffling his deck and placed it in his Duel Disk activating it, Nero followed suit doing the same thing.

"Let do this!" Nero drew 5 cards, as Kisho did the same.

"Lets Duel!" They both yelled out at the same time.

"Since you started our last Duel, I'll take the honors of starting this one," Nero stated drawing his sixth card. "I'll start with Cost Down," Nero stated calmly, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can reduce the star rating of all cards by 2," Nero quickly discarded a card from his hand.

"Could it be Manticore of Darkness?" Kisho wondered.

"Next I'll summon this monster, normally I would cost me one monster but thanks to Cost Down, I doesn't require a single monster, so come forth Twinheaded Beast (1700/1900)!" Nero's beast appeared on the field in a flash, it had two head and snarled at Kisho.

"Starting off strong I see," Kisho noted.

"And what if I am?" Nero stated as he placed a card on the field hidden behind his monster.

"Nothing at all!" Kisho stated drawing a card from his deck giving him 6. _I still haven't figured out what's wrong with my deck, but if Arnia gave me 2 cards, then that must mean I'm close to figuring it out. Problem is I can't worry about that now, I've got to Duel like I always have if I'm going to beat Nero, and looking at his field he's probably got something already planned._

"You going to move?"

"I'll move!" Kisho stated, "And I'm going to use a few new cards I added to my deck! So first I'll start off with White Magician's Pikeru (1200/0) in attack mode!" Kisho stated as his cute little mage appeared on the field. "And now I'll equip my mage with Trial of the Princesses this will increase its attack by 800 points!" Kisho mage began to glow as it attack power increased to 2000.

"Hmm, that's the same combo Arnia uses," Nero whispered to himself. _She must be serious about tutoring this Slifer Shit._

"Now attack White Pixie Dust!" Kisho yelled as his monster fired a ball of Pixie dust at the Twinheaded Beast with instantly destroyed the monster and reduced Nero's Life Points by 300 to 7700.

"Looks like Kisho took an early lead!" Mercy stated.

"Yes, but Nero's not finished not by a long shot," Caden stated.

"Now to show you my cards special ability, I can swap out my White Magician's Pikeru, in her current form to summon her stronger version, and this one's coming from my deck!" Kisho stated as his Pikeru began to glow, her cloths started to change to that of a Princess and she held a royal cane in her hand. "Say hello to Princess Pikeru (2000/0)!"

"Big deal, its attack power is still the same," Nero stated.

"Well, that's why I'm setting these two hidden," Kisho stated two cards appeared on the field behind his Princess. "I'm done."

"Okay," Nero drew a card from his deck, "Now I'll match your monster with one of my favorites," Nero placed the card down on the Duel Disk as Berserk Gorilla (2000/0) appeared on the field in all its glory beating its chest. "Now I'll play Pot of Greed," Nero drew 2 cards. "Next I'll play two cards of the fang!" He placed both cards in his Duel Disk the first set of fangs appeared in Berserk Gorilla's mouth, making it look more ferrous. The second appeared as a Spell Card, named Poison Fangs.

"Okay this is weird," Kisho stated. Then he noticed Berserk Gorilla's attack increased by 300 and its defense increased by 200 making its attack 2300 and its defense 200.

"Now as you can see the first card is a power boost for my Berserk Gorilla, the second will come into play in a minute, now attack Berserk Gorilla!" Nero's monster let out a flame that incinerated Kisho's Princess and cost him 300 Life Points in the process, dropping him to 7700 tied with Nero.

"What a way to go," Kisho sighed as the ashes of his monster blew away.

"Next," Nero stated, "Poison Fangs will drain you of 500 Life Points because of the battle damage you took at the hands of my Beast." All of a sudden huge fangs appeared on the field, they were dripping with poison.

"Shit!" Kisho yelled bracing himself as the fangs flew towards him and bit him. He yelled out in pain as he felt some of the poison ether his body, his Life Points dropped by another 500 to 7200. _Damn, that felt weird, almost real. _Kisho winched as he felt a chill go all the way through his body.

"This is what I meant," Caden stated. "Nero is always thinking of the next move, and in Kisho case that's bad."

Mercy looked a little nervous. "D-don't worry Kisho will pull through."

"I'm done so take your turn," Nero stated calmly.

"Fine," Kisho drew a card from his deck and looked at it. His eyes went a little blurry. _I don't get it, I feel like I really am poisoned but that's impossible._ "Okay, time for a little Ritual Summoning action!" Kisho stated as he shook his head. "I'll activate my Black Luster Ritual!" Kisho stated placing the card in his Duel Disk. "Now all I have to do is give up monster equal to 8 star levels and I can summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) to the field!" Kisho quickly discarded the only other card in his hand.

The Ritual Spell started to glow as smoked bellowed out onto the field, when the smoke finally died down, Kisho's monster was on the field, ready for battle.

"That's one tough monster," the Chancellor gasped at the monster strength. "This Slifer, for a low ranking student is good."

"Yeah, where Nero is a strategist, Kisho more Duels on the fly I noticed," Professor Helm stated.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to go with Nero winning this," Professor Tavarius stated with a nod.

"Looks like you haven't learn have you?" Nero stated.

"Learned?" _Is he talking about my decks fatal flaw, but what does he mean…_

"Black Luster Soldier, attack now!" Kisho yelled as his monster jumped into the air it slashed through Nero's gorilla destroying it and reducing Nero's Life Points to 7000. "And with that I'll call it a turn."

"Fine then my move," Nero stated drawing a card. "I'll place a hidden monster on the field, and finish with that," a card appeared on the field horizontally signaling that it was a monster in hiding.

"Okay then!" Kisho stated drawing a card. _I've got him on the ropes; all I've got to do is take down out his hidden monster. _"Attack Black Luster Soldier, slice his hidden card to pieces!" The Black Luster Soldier ran over to Nero's card slashing it, it revealed itself as a huge plant.

"You triggered my hidden monster, Fiber Jar!" Nero stated.

"Fiber Jar? What does that do?"

"Simple we reunite our hand, deck, field and graveyard, shuffle them and redraw 5 cards, think of it as a do over," Nero stated calmly as he returned all his card back to his deck and shuffled it, he quickly drew 5 cards.

"Okay then," Kisho stated returning his Black Luster Soldier to his deck, along with his hidden cards on the field and the graveyard, he quickly shuffled them back together and drew 5 cards.

_Okay, I don't know what kind of stunt Nero is trying to pull but restarting the Duel, which definitely threw my game off. I guess I'll regroup and start over._

_Now the fun begins, I'll prove to everyone here Kisho's victory over Professor Tavarius was a fluke, and clear the Professor's name. Kisho Takai you're going down!_

**_DarkStorm: _**Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been really busy. Well here the next chapter of the fic. I'm still up in the air on this fic and a new fic I have in mind the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but thats okay, I'll figure it out. So rate, review, read do whatever you do best.


End file.
